Vuelve a casa por Navidad
by Azufer
Summary: Bueno. Saludos a todos. No soy del todo novato a la hora de escribir un fan fic, aunque este es el primero que (intentó) publicar en esta página. Pasando a lo que quizá les interese, el relato nos llevará a una Happy Tree, una pequeña ciudad de Ohio, donde la apacible gente que se proponía a celebrar una tranquila y alegre navidad se verá conmovida por un retorno inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

**Vuelve a casa por Navidad**

La verdad es que siento un poco de corte a la hora de presentar el primer capítulo de esta humilde historia que, tras leer otras muchas –aunque no todas, por lo que espero no estar plagiando a nadie- he querido escribir. Señalar, como he visto hacer por otros aunque no haga falta, que los personajes no son de mi propiedad ni creaciones mías. Nuevamente como en otros relatos éstos tienen forma humana. Y tras estas breves palabras creo que sólo queda esperar que les guste:

_**Capítulo 1. Nieve en el bosque**_

La ligera brisa del amanecer mecía suavemente las ramas y las copas de los árboles, teñidas de blanco por las primeras nieves del invierno. Entre el perfil de las puntiagudas montañas cuyas cimas se recortaban contra el horizonte se podían percibir los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, un tanto apaciguados por las nubes. Aquel día habría niebla, lo que tampoco era una novedad en Nueva Inglaterra.

James Chilton cerró tras de sí la puerta de su casa al salir. Estaba, como todas las mañanas, vestido con un chándal viejo y dispuesto a hacer un poco de footing. Respiró hondo, saboreando el olor a pino que arrastraba el aire desde el cercano bosque. Miró el reloj y se ajustó otra vez la correa a la muñeca. Aquella mañana había madrugado y tenía una hora y media para correr y luego ducharse y arreglarse para el trabajo.

Sin más preámbulos empezó, al principio trotando lentamente, a ponerse en marcha. Atravesó el pequeño jardín y tras salir a la acera puso rumbo hacia las afueras, ya que aunque a esas horas apenas había nadie por las calles y casi ningún coche circulaba, él prefería correr por la vieja carretera, casi abandonada tras la construcción de la nueva autopista, donde hallaba todavía más soledad y tranquilidad.

Las casas, los sonidos hogareños y los ladridos de unos cuantos perros al verle pasar -¡qué molesto le resultaba siempre el dóberman de los Woodhouse!- dejaron pronto paso a una serie ininterrumpida de viejos árboles que se levantaban hasta el cielo. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido apagado de sus deportivas al caer y sumergirse levemente en la esponjosa nieve. Y su pausada respiración. Cada día que pasaba valoraba más la tranquilidad de lo que ya era una rutina que le permitía desconectar de sus ocupaciones. Especialmente desde que hacía un par de meses había tenido que atender a aquel joven…Meneó la cabeza. Ese no era el momento de recordar aquello.

Pero aquella madrugada no estaba solo, como él creía. Ocultos entre la maleza le observaban un par de ojos ambarinos que, tras días y días de seguir la ruta de su presa con meticulosidad, ya conocían tan bien como el propio Chilton los senderos y los atajos que éste pretendería tomar en su quehacer matinal. Aquel James era un animal de costumbres. Para el que observaba a aquel corredor con tal mirada aquello era perfecto, ya que facilitaba el cumplimiento de su deseo.

Chilton corría por la orilla de la carretera, cuyas líneas demarcatorias, antaño de un visible amarillo, estaban ya largo tiempo apagadas por efecto del tránsito, incluso cuando ya pocos vehículos pasaban por ella. A la media hora, no obstante, llegaba a una desviación por la que la abandonaba para internarse en el bosque por un pequeño y solitario camino abierto entre los árboles y la floresta por buscadores de setas, por domingueros que acudían a pasar algunas tardes disfrutando de la naturaleza haciendo camping cerca de un manantial que había por allí y por otros curiosos diversos del pueblo.

Pudo escucharle pocos minutos después de haberse internado entre los árboles. James se había detenido, jadeando, para tomar un respiro, pensando no sin cierta molestia y preocupación que cada día le costaba más hacer el mismo recorrido, cuando lo oyó aún por encima del murmullo de un cercano riachuelo. Al principio sólo percibió un sonido diferente de los de costumbre, desconocido. Pero pronto, al quedarse atento, parado y concentrado en él, lo identificó: eran pasos, pasos de alguien que…sí, que se acercaba. No supo por qué, pero le hicieron sentirse nervioso, como si de repente una amenaza hubiera caído sobre sus hombros.

Aunque se sentía, a su pesar, ya algo cansado, decidió no hacer ninguna parada y seguir corriendo, incluso acelerando todo lo que le fuera posible. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo ridículo y que no había que temer…Pero en cualquier caso reemprendió la marcha y retomó la marcha con toda la velocidad que sus un tanto cansadas piernas le permitían. Pero no había podido alejarse mucho cuando, inesperadamente, una voz no desconocida llegó a sus oídos:

-¡Doctor Chilton!

Algo le dijo que no debería pararse, que debería seguir y hacer como si no hubiera oído nada, pero no lo hizo. Se detuvo y, dando lentamente la vuelta, vio a aquel joven a menos de veinte metros de él, apoyado en una mano en un árbol cercano mientras le dirigía una fría y escrutadora mirada de sus amarillentas pupilas.

No le había vuelto a ver desde la última vez que había viajado a Iraq y allí no le había tratado mucho, pero le habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, incluso aunque no hubiese llevado, como hacía, aquel mismo uniforme militar y aquella boina, ligeramente inclinada de la misma manera. Y, al igual que otros soldados a los que había tratado o incluso más, habría preferido no volver a verlo de ningún modo y en ningún sitio.

-¡Vaya!-fue lo primero que pudo decir-Qué…sorpresa verte por aquí-añadió rápidamente. Había pensado decir "agradable sorpresa", pero en el último segundo decidió omitir tan falso adjetivo-Flippy…

El aludido, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, comenzó a andar pausada y calmadamente hacia él que, sin intentar hacer ningún gesto brusco para alejarse, se dedicó a pensar en escusas razonables para irse de allí y cuánto antes. Por otra parte, sabía que, ante personas inestables como aquella, habría que andar con pies de plomo a la hora de hablar o actuar.

-Te veo, te veo muy bien-siguió diciendo.

Y era verdad, aquel joven, a diferencia de otros de sus antiguos pacientes a los que había tratado y vuelto a ver años después, no mostraba signos físicos que delatasen su no tan saludable estado mental, seguramente porque a diferencia de los otros no se había dado a vicios como el alcohol o las drogas…Por el contrario, asemejaba en apariencia ser el perfecto soldado, de tez saludable, incluso joven y agradable, en un estado de perfecto estado corporal.

-No estoy mal-fue la sencilla réplica del joven militar.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó James, intentando que su voz no delatara su nerviosismo-¿Estás disfrutando de un permiso…? Aunque tu casa queda algo lejos, ¿no? Porque tú eras…-hizo memoria-Sí, tú eras de Iowa, si no me equivoco.

-No, no se equivoca-le respondió el joven-Pero ni estoy buscando mi casa ni disfrutando de un permiso. Sólo estoy…de paso. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-Ah…Bueno, pues…Te deseo suerte…Yo voy a seguir con…

-¿Y sabe por qué no estoy de permiso?

-Eh…Evidentemente no puedo saberlo.

-Debe ser que quizá no ha puesto en marcha su conocida e ingeniosa perspicacia, pero, hágalo ahora y lo sabrá.

-...Bueno…-Chilton no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

-Para que no tenga que esforzarse, se lo diré yo-siguió hablando su interlocutor, con una voz que cada vez restallaba con más dureza en sus oído-Ya no sirvo en el ejército. Aunque tampoco es que me haya licenciado y menos con honores… ¿Entiende lo que le estoy diciendo, doctor?

-El informe psicológico que le presente al sargento Carter era sólo provisional, deje perfectamente claro…-tragó saliva-Que hacía falta un estudio y una terapia más intensa para que el asunto…Bueno, para que fuera factible tomar medidas.

-En fin…-suspiró su interlocutor, acercándose a él, y está vez James no dudó en intentar alejarse, lo que le fue imposible, ya que el joven le agarró firmemente el brazo izquierdo, obligándole a permanecer frente a él-Ellos ya tomaron sus medidas…Y yo…Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

-Escúchame bien, Flippy-Chilton creyó que con un tono de autoridad podría recuperar el control-No sé qué piensas pero ya te advierto que…

-Yo no me llamo Flippy-le cortó aquel antes de abalanzarse sobre él con un gran cuchillo que, repentinamente, había aparecido en su mano derecha.


	2. Chapter 2

-Gracias, Marga, por tu comentario. Espero que este segundo capítulo te guste también.

_**Capítulo 2. Tres caminos, una estación. **_

Cuando el tren salió del túnel se encontró nuevamente ante un extenso campo nevado. A los pasajeros curiosos las ventanas, como llevaban haciendo ya un largo rato, les seguían ofreciendo la vista de múltiples y dispersas granjas, la mayoría pequeños maizales de propiedad familiar. A fin de cuentas aquella parte de Ohio formaba parte del llamado "cinturón del maíz".

Aquel joven contemplaba, acomodado desde su asiento y con gesto de aburrimiento, la monótona vista que ya le resultaba tan familiar, pues no era precisamente la primera vez que realizaba aquel viaje. Siempre llevaba consigo en su equipaje, para el largo trayecto, al menos dos o tres de los libros con los que tenía que prepararse para los exámenes de enero así como sus apuntes de clase, pero por mucho que llegara a desesperarse por la tardanza, al final, propósitos aparte, nunca llegaba ni a ojearlos.

Suspiró. Antes había ido acompañado de uno de sus compañeros de universidad, que también era de Ohio, pero éste se había bajado en Columbus, ya que era de la capital, mientras que a él aún le quedaba un trecho no pequeño hasta su destino. Era un fastidio tener que recorrer aquella pesada ruta tantas veces al año, cuando iba a pasar los períodos festivos con su familia, pero, se consoló, era el precio por poder estudiar allí donde había querido.

Pensando que el revisor ya no podía volver a aparecer, Splendid, tras bostezar, se tumbó sobre el largo asiento, acomodando su mochila a modo de almohada y pisando la pared opuesta, dispuesto incluso a dormir un poco para llegar descansado a la estación. Como sus padres estarían trabajando no irían a recibirle, pero seguro que mandarían a su hermana. Sonrió recordando a su pequeña "princesa". A ella era a la que más extrañaba en Indiana.

Estaba pensando en ella, en la última vez que la había visto, cuando el sonido de la puerta del vagón, abriéndose, le sobresaltó. En menos de un segundo había puesto los pies en el suelo y alisado las arrugas de su suéter, temeroso de que fuera el revisor y de que fuera a amonestarle por haber estado pisando la pared. Pero la persona que entró no era el funcionario temido. Era un joven.

-¡Oh, disculpe!-se excusó éste cuando le vio y Splendid pudo percibir cierto temblor en las manos y en sus ojos verdes-Me pareció que el vagón estaba vacío.

-No hay ningún problema-le replicó el peliazul, colocándose el flequillo que le caía por la frente-Aquí hay mucho sitio, si es lo que está buscando-añadió, de inmediato, pensando que quizá un poco de charla con un desconocido sería la mejor forma de pasar el rato que aún tenía por delante en aquel tren.

-Yo…Buscaba un vagón vacío…Prefiero no molestar a nadie.

-A mí no me molesta-replicó Splendid de inmediato-Además, no creo que encuentre ningún vagón vacío. De este tren se baja mucha gente y sube muy poca en Columbus, pero no tiene tan pocos pasajeros como para eso. Es mejor que se quedé aquí-recalcó, añadiendo un gesto invitándole a sentarse frente a él.

-Seguramente tiene razón-dijo el otro, reflexionando para sí mientras, efectivamente, tomaba asiento.

Splendid notó que el joven parecía nervioso, incómodo por su presencia, especialmente cuando se pasó la mano por cuarta vez consecutiva sobre su alisado cabello verde en menos de dos minutos. Le estudió: sin duda era joven y tendría su edad, puede que unos meses más, un año incluso, pero poco tiempo en cualquier caso. Parecía sano, su tez era saludable y su sencilla ropa parecía cubrir un cuerpo en plena forma. Pero…No sabía qué, pero trasmitía una sensación extraña…Además. Cuánto más se fijaba en él, más le sonaba, aunque no hubiera sabido de qué.

-¿Usted también vuelve a casa por navidad?-le preguntó, al fin de romper el hielo.

-¿Perdón?-fue la esquiva respuesta.

-Mucha gente viaja en estas fechas para pasar la navidad con la familia. Ya sabe-Splendid se sintió algo tonto al decir eso, y, al no responder su interlocutor, intentó animarle a hablar con una muestra de confianza-Yo mismo llevó ya un largo viaje en este aburrido tren desde Indiana. Está al lado de Ohio, pero cuando tengo que recorrer la distancia que hay de mi casa a la universidad, ¡diría que cruzo el país entero!

El otro joven, sin embargo, se limitó a asentir y a mirar por la ventanilla, de forma no muy diferente a como el mismo Splendid había estado hacía unos minutos. Pero éste no se iba a rendir en su propósito de arrancarle algo de charla a aquel desconocido.

-Como le digo, yo estudio ciencias económicas en Notre Dame, soy un "irlandés luchador". La universidad es fantástica, pero, pese a este trayecto dichoso, nunca dejaría de venir a casa por navidad, a ver a mis padres y a mi hermana.

-La familia es importante-aseveró el otro, y poco después continuó diciendo-En cierta forma…Sí. Yo también voy a casa.

-¡Oh! Pues eso está muy bien-le tendió la mano-Yo me llamo Splendid-se presentó.

El desconocido contempló por un momento la mano tendida ante él y, finalmente, no sin haber dudado, la apretó con la suya.

-Mi nombre es Flippy.

-Encantado de conocerte, Flippy-dijo, alegre, Splendid-Veo que tienes un buen apretón de manos-comentó-Seguro que eres muy fuerte.

-Me gusta mucho hacer deporte-se encogió aquel de hombros.

-Y se nota-Splendid creyó que halagándole sería más comunicativo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Sabe cuánto falta para que el tren llegue a Happy Three?

-¿Vas a Happy Three?-le preguntó, sorprendido, Splendid.

-Sí, así es, ¿por qué?

-¡Yo soy de allí!

-¡Oh!-se limitó a asentir Flippy, aunque se pudo notar cierto deje de malestar en su voz.

-Un momento…-Splendid intentaba hacer memoria-¡Por eso me sonabas! ¡Claro que sí! Tú eres Flippy, ¡el hijo del jefe Nyman! ¿No?

-Sí-asintió con voz queda.

-¡Vaya! Hace mucho que no se sabe de ti-saltó Splendid, alegre, tomando como una buena señal el encuentro con su "paisano"-¿Qué tal te va? Aunque no éramos muy amigos seguro que te acuerdas de mí, ¡soy yo, Splendid, el "chico aventura"!-le intentó hacer recordar, rememorando su antiguo apodo de los años de instituto.

-Eh…Sí-Flippy pareció acceder a recordarle un poco a regañadientes. Él ya sabía que al volver a Happy Tree los reencuentros como ese serían inevitables pero…No esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, en el mismo tren. Aquél día parecía no ir a acabar bien…

.

.

.

-¡Cuddles!-la voz del profesor de filosofía resonó repentinamente fuerte en el aula, temporal y milagrosamente silenciosa-Entiendo perfectamente que la lectura de este texto de Aristóteles despierte en ti reflexiones que quieras compartir, pero como le vuelvas a pasar otra nota a tu compañero, iréis a debatir los dos juntitos sobre la ética del estagirita al despacho del director. Quedan sólo unos minutos de clase así que aprovecho para recordaros que…-un pequeño crepitar, procedente del fondo de la clase, le interrumpió-¡Nutty! Ya cuentas con otro negativo por comer dulces en clase.

-¡Pero si no lo he hecho, profesor!-protestó un joven peliverde desde su asiento-Además, es sólo que tengo hambre y…

-A ver cuándo vais a empezar a comportaros como lo que sois-le interrumpió el profesor, el señor Gibs-Tenéis diecisiete, algunos dieciocho años-empezó nuevamente un discurso que todos los presentes habían oído ya diez, veinte o cien veces-En unos meses muchos iréis a la universidad, pero seguís pareciendo niños de primaria y… ¡Toothy! ¡Más te vale que ese papel no sea lo que yo creo!

El chico de pelo morado negó agitadamente con la cabeza mientras su compañero de mesa, rubio, se esforzaba por ocultar que se estaba riendo.

-En fin-suspiró el profesor justo antes de que sonará la alarma que anunciaba el recreo-Como intentaba hacer antes-elevó la voz para que le escucharan por encima del ruido de otras aulas de sillas arrastradas, puertas abiertas y corretear de los alumnos de cursos inferiores por los pasillos-Os recuerdo que para el lunes tenéis que haber terminado el comentario a los fragmentos de Aristóteles con los que hemos estado trabajando y que dedicaremos las clases de la semana para que hagáis una corta exposición-añadió para terminar mientras recogía sus propias cosas en su maletín y se marchaba acto seguido del aula.

Al oír aquello una chica pelirroja se había agitado levemente en su silla mientras guardaba el libro y la libreta en su mochila roja. "Una corta exposición" es lo que había dicho el profesor, pero era bastante para que la joven comenzara a notar los primeros indicios de fiebre y para que su frente exhalará las primeras gotas…No le gustaba nada lo de hablar en público. Además, aquel día ya le estaba resultando bastante mal, desde que por la mañana sus padres…

-¡Hey, Flaky!-quiso llamar su atención una chica por completo vestida de rosa que se detuvo delante de su mesa-Todavía no me has confirmado que vendrás este domingo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Eh…Bueno…Yo…-empezó a tartamudear la chica, que se sentía siempre insegura al hablar cuando había demasiada gente en la misma habitación, imaginando que todos la observaban, dispuestos a criticarla-Todavía no sé si podre-soltó finalmente.

-¡Venga ya!-se acercó una tercera chica de radiante cabello azul que llevaba en sus manos un sándwich de pan sin corteza envuelto herméticamente en plástico y media docena de servilletas bajo el brazo-No puedes faltar a la fiesta de Giggles.

-Petunia tiene razón-corroboró la citada-Además, tú dijiste que me harías la tarta. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Venir a mi casa, dejarla e irte? ¡Ni hablar!-sentenció con firmeza-Tienes que venir.

-¿De qué habláis, chicas?-se acercó el chico rubio, rodeando por detrás con sus brazos a Giggles, que rió, divertida y sonrojada, al ser abrazada por Cuddles.

-Del cumpleaños-le contestó ésta.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya verás el regalo que te he comprado!-dijo el rubio soltando a la chica y abriendo los brazos como un abanico a fin de dejar claro ante todo lo grandioso de su presente.

-Ya lo imaginaba-le replicó Giggles, sonriéndole con complicidad.

-Oye, Cuddles-Toothy le golpeó ligeramente en el hombre-¿No íbamos a ir a jugar? El tiempo corre y el recreo no es eterno.

-Ve adelantándote tú, colega-le respondió su amigo sin siquiera haberle mirado, "una mala costumbre", pensó aquél mientras se marchaba, a la que cada día estaba más acostumbrado.

Al salir al pasillo y al emprender el camino al patio se cruzó con Petunia y Flaky. No sabía si era la edad o el ver a su amigo con Giggles, pero no podía evitar fijarse en ellas cada vez más…Petunia era siempre tan elegante y olía a flores…Flaky, retraida, frágil, oculta tras un gorro de lana y un grueso jersey. "Pero no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, al contrario que Cuddles", se dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.

-Por cierto, Flaky-le estaba diciendo Petunia.

-¿Sí?

-Tu hermano pronto llegará desde Indiana, ¿no?

-Eh…Bueno, sí-respondió la pelirroja, agachando la cabeza para que no se viera su sonrojo…

A todos sus amigos les encantaba su hermano, le adoraban…Y ella no le había dicho a nadie que aquella tarde tenía que ir a recibirle a la estación. Ella quería mucho a Splendid pero…Hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo.

-Tus padres estarán muy contentos-suspiró Petunia pensando en el joven aventurero guapo y atractivo que su amiga tenía por hermano-¡Tienes que avisarme cuándo vaya a llegar!-le dijo de repente-Para que pueda ir a recibirlo contigo.

-Eh…Bueno. No sé…

-¡Venga!-le instó, zarandeándola suavemente del brazo-¿Somos amigas, no?

-Sí.

-¿O es que tu hermano ha encontrado novia en la universidad?

-No, no que yo sepa.

-¡Pues ya está! ¿Sabes ya cuándo llega o no?

-Hoy-desembuchó finalmente Flaky, sin poder resistir más.

-¡Hoy!-se alarmó Petunia-¡Pero no tengo nada especial para ponerme! No esperaba que fuera tan pronto…Entre que terminamos las clases de hoy, ir a la tienda, probar, ir a mi casa a limpiar bien el vestido nuevo, ducharme… ¡No tendré tiempo para estar lista!-miró a su amiga-Me temo que no podré acompañarte-terminó de decir, con fastidio.

-No pasa nada-la "disculpó Flaky".

-Pero tendrías que haberme avisado antes, ¡corcholis!

-No te pierdes nada de interés-la intentó consolar la pelirroja.

-No sabes cuánto te equivocas-le replicó su amiga, suspirando una vez más por aquel universitario tan sexy.

.

.

.

El tren finalmente se detuvo ante la pequeña estación de Happy Tree. Muy pocos pasajeros bajaron y nadie subió. A pesar de ser diciembre caía un sol de justicia sobre la pequeña ciudad y en el prácticamente despejado andén parecía yacer en el sopor de una tarde veraniega.

Splendid, con dos pesadas maletas, una en cada mano, descendió con cuidado, acompañado de Flippy que, por el contrario, contrastaba con él por no llevar nada de equipaje. El primero escudriñó el lugar y, tal y como esperaba, vio a su hermanita al fondo, medio oculta a la sombra de una gran columna. Le hizo una señal a modo de saludo para que se acercara, lo que, como era propio de ella, pasó a hacer muy, muy lentamente.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte llevando una de esas maletas hasta el taxi o tu coche-se ofreció amablemente Flippy, con el que finalmente había mantenido una agradable y larga charla durante las últimas horas de su viaje desde Indiana.

-No es necesario-le respondió Splendid-Además, voy andando a mi casa. No vivo lejos de aquí.

Flaky llegó hasta donde ambos estaban. Al ver a su hermano hablando con un extraño no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. Ella, que ya era tímida incluso con sus más íntimos familiares, se sentía totalmente impedida en presencia de desconocidos, por lo que se quedó un tanto aparte, en espera de que su hermano tomase alguna iniciativa.

-Mira-le dijo a su amigo-Ésta chica tan guapa-no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír eso de Splendid-Es mi hermana Flaky, de la que te estado hablando. Flaky-se dirigió Splendid a ella-Él es Flippy. Tú quizá no le recuerdas, pero es de aquí, sólo que se fue hace ya muchos años.

-Bueno…Tampoco hace tanto-señaló aquel.

-Hola…-un tembloroso saludo fue todo lo que pudo articular la chica en respuesta a su hermano.

-¡Venga!-se lanzó él sobre ella tras soltar las maletas, abrazándola y besándola calurosa y repetidamente en las mejillas a pesar de los vanos intentos de ésta por alejarse-¿Es así como recibes a tu hermano mayor, princesita?

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así delante de la gente-le susurró más que le dijo.

-Ya te dije que era muy tímida…y también una miedosilla-añadió para ver si, molestándola, reaccionaba.

-Un placer conocerte-le saludó Flippy, tendiéndole una mano firme que ella, no sin gran vacilación aceptó.

Entonces Flaky, por primera vez, reunió valor para mirar al joven que apretaba con fuerza su mano… Vaya. "Era bastante guapo" no pudo evitar pensar…Aunque algo en sus ojos verdes le asustó…También le atrajo como nunca antes había hecho ninguno de los chicos que conocía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3. El calor del hogar**_

La pequeña y vieja casa, apartada de todo y rodeada de desiertos descampados, seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto, hacía ya varios años. La había contemplado en su memoria cientos y cientos de veces pero, pese a todo, no pudo dejar de estremecerse al volver a tenerla ante sí. La casa de su padre, de su madre, de su hermano…Su casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía lo que era estar en casa.

El viejo porche crujió bajo sus botas, como quejándose de tener que soportar su peso tras haber estado ya muchos meses abandonado. Flippy contempló el perfil de su grueso calzado, lo único que había conservado de su antiguo uniforme militar, sobre el maltratado suelo de madera, que presentaba las heridas propias del envejecimiento y la falta de cuidados…Nadie había vivido allí desde la muerte de su padre.

La barandilla estaba astillada y una de las ventanas estaba rota. Una caja medio destrozada yacía volcada y desparramada en una esquina. No quedaba ni rastro de lo que había sido aquel lugar cuando él era un niño…Aunque de aquello sólo podía recordar la mecedora de su padre. Podía todavía verle allí, sentado, contemplando el atardecer tras un día de patrullar por el pueblo mientras fumaba su pipa y vaciaba un par de vasos de whisky.

"Pero él ya no está", le dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que él ya conocía mejor de lo que hubiera querido. "Y no va a volver", siguió diciendo aquella, "ni tampoco aquellos días. Mas te vale que vayas empezando a pensar seriamente en el futuro y en qué vas a hacer". Él ignoró aquellas palabras que brotaban de lo más profundo de su mente y se reprendió a sí mismo: acababa de recordar que no se había tomado la medicación aquella mañana. Debía ser más precavido en el futuro. Sobre todo si quería tenerlo.

La cerradura cedió pesada y ruidosamente al movimiento de la llave, abriéndose la puerta con un crujido. El que fuera el recibidor de sus padres estaba sumergido en las sombras, con las ventanas ocultas por oscuras cortinas, y el aire olía a polvo, a viejo. Se preguntó una vez más si de verdad debía estar allí. Aquella casa le podía traer tiernos recuerdos…Pero posiblemente no podría ser de nuevo acogedora para él. Claro que, ¿qué otra cosa tenía una vez había sido expulsado del ejército?

"Este sitio no me gusta", saltó de nuevo la voz de su cabeza. "Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que venir a pudrirnos a un pueblo de mala muerte. Aún hay tipejos sueltos con los que tenemos que ajustar cuentas…Como hicimos con el doctor Chilton".

-Eso lo hiciste tú-respondió en voz alta a su alter ego-Y no volveré a dejarte ir por allí libremente. Ya me has hundido bastante la vida.

"¿Qué yo te he hundido la vida? Ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Si aquella noche le hubiéramos echado un par, cómo yo quería, y cerrado la boca a ese chivato de Steven, hoy seguiríamos en Afganistán, o quizá, si te molestaba tanto el perro de Stone, en la nueva misión desplegada por Washington en Kundu. Seguiríamos pasándolo bien en cualquier caso…"

-Tú quizá lo pasabas bien. Yo no.

"Claro, tú eres un chico bueno", se burló la voz, riéndose, antes de continuar diciendo: "No te gusta la guerra, no te gusta matar, sólo quieres servir a tu patria y defender a tu país… ¡Tonterías! Ambos sabemos el por qué te alistaste… ¿Qué piensas hacer en este lugar asqueroso alejado de la mano de Dios? ¿Cuál es tu meta? ¿Ser granjero, cultivar maíz? ¿O quizá pienses en ser un inútil sheriff local cómo lo fue tu padre? ¿Eh? ¿El jefe Flippy de Happy Tree? ¿Ayudarás a ancianitas a cruzar calles por las que no pasan coches y compraras las galletas de las colegialas para que puedan hacer un viaje a Europa? Que bajo pretendes que caigamos…Lo único interesante que he visto ha sido…"

La voz, como solía hacer tras una larga perorata, calló de repente, como si fuera una radia a la que se le hubiesen acabado las baterías de repente o hubiese sido desconectada. Flippy lo agradeció. Cada vez le costaba más, o eso le parecía, soportarla…Algunas veces tomaba tanto control sobre él que perdía todo dominio de sí mismo…Y cuando eso pasaba, alguien solía acabar muerto. ¿Habría sido buena idea su intuición de volver a Happy Tree? En cualquier caso, sería mejor que no volviera a ser imprudente con sus pastillas o seguramente lo acabaría lamentando. Y mucho.

.

.

.

"Todo Estado es, evidentemente, una asociación, y toda asociación no se forma sino en vista de algún bien, puesto que los hombres, cualesquiera que ellos sean, nunca hacen nada sino en vista de lo que les parece ser bueno. Es claro, por tanto, que todas las asociaciones tienden a un buen de cierta especie, y que el más importante de todos los bienes debe ser el objeto de la más importante de las asociaciones, de aquella que encierra todas las demás, y a la cual se llama precisamente Estado y asociación política."

Flaky suspiró. Era ya la sexta vez que comenzaba a leer aquel texto y, nuevamente, no era capaz de seguir concentrada más allá de aquel primer párrafo. Se había sentado ante su escritorio con plena disposición para hacer todos los deberes que tenía para el fin de semana aquella misma tarde, pero le estaba resultando imposible a causa del alboroto que ininterrumpidamente subía desde la planta baja.

Y es que, apenas veinte minutos después de que volviese de recibir a su hermano en la estación, había comenzado aquella invasión. Uno a uno, parece que según la noticia había corrido por la pequeña villa, todos sus compañeros del instituto se habían ido presentando, deseosos de ver a su hermano. Y como habría sido de prever, acabaron celebrando una "fiestecilla" de bienvenida…Lo último que había visto antes de subir a su cuarto, poco después de la llegada de Cuddles, que fue el primero en aparecer, era a Petunia entrando con una tarta de manzana sobre sus brazos. A su hermano le encantaba la tarta de manzana.

Y mientras sus amigos estaba allí, por lo visto divirtiéndose bastante, ella estaba intentando estudiar…Sin éxito, además. Se intentó consolar, recordándose lo molestas que eran aquellas reuniones y lo agobiada que se sentía en ambientes demasiado…con demasiada gente en el mismo lugar. Nadie más parecía compartir su incomodidad, aunque con el tiempo habían sido lo bastante comprensivos como para respetar sus espacios y la inviolabilidad de su cuarto. Sin embargo, aunque ni siquiera ante sí misma podría admitirlo, en ocasiones como aquella hubiera deseado que alguno de sus amigos subiera para preguntarle por qué no estaba con ellos…Lo que tenía perfectamente claro es que si nadie subía ella no iba a bajar por propia iniciativa. La sola idea de entrar en el salón estando esté lleno de gente…Le provocaba una tremenda ansiedad. Estaba pensando en ello, notando ya el sabor amargo de la angustia en su paladar, cuando unos repentinos golpes en su puerta la sobresaltaron:

-¿Qui…, quién es?-logró preguntar entre tartamudeos.

-Soy yo, tesoro-dijo su madre, abriendo la puerta y llegando hasta ella-He pensado que te apetecería un trozo de tarta-explicó, dejando un plato pequeño y un tenedor en una zona despejada de su escritorio-Y te he traído éste antes de que tu amigo Nutty se la coma.

-Gracias, mamá-asintió la pelirroja, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia el libro abierto ante sí.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó su madre.

-Deberes-replicó rápida y mecánicamente.

-Tu hermano y tus amigos están abajo. Han preguntado por ti. Así que…Bueno. Quizá podrías bajar y saludar, aunque fuera sólo eso.

-Es que,…, es que…-la voz de Flaky temblaba mientras ésta buscaba una buena razón para no poder bajar…Aunque realmente no hubiese ninguna que se atreviese a decir y casi se alegraba de contar con la excusa de la orden materna para forzar a su timidez a ceder.

-Flaky-suspiró su madre con paciencia, sabiendo que aún tendría que esperar mucho para ver el día en que su hija no temblara como un flan ante casi cualquier cosa…O al menos que no reaccionará subiéndose a la silla más cercana cada vez que alguien le gastaba la broma de decirle: "¡Mira, Flaky, un pollito!"-Estás en tu propia casa. No puedes asustarte en tu casa ni refugiarte siempre en tu cuarto como un miedoso ratón.

-Ya…-asintió ella con nula convicción.

-Bueno, voy a ir a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena-se dirigió a la puerta-Cuando te comas la tarta, ¿podrás bajar el plato al fregadero?

-…Sí, mamá.

-Bien.

.

.

.

-Y entonces, el dueño, todo encolerizado, se pudo a golpearle-la voz de Splendid era la única que se oía en el pasillo y Flaky, acercándose lentamente a la puerta abierta del salón, pudo imaginar al resto, como otras tantas veces que su hermano les contaba anécdotas, historias y chistes, tan atentos y callados como a los profesores les hubiera gustado que estuviesen en clase-Y el tío, cubriéndose con las manos, le dijo: "¡Ay, patrón!, no me pegue más… ¡Ya sabía qué no debía contarle lo del gato!"

Toda la habitación estalló en carcajadas. Ella estaba ya junto a la puerta, detenida justo al borde del haz de luz que desde la puerta del salón se proyectaba sobre el pasillo. Tomó aire y…Siguió allí quieta…Preguntándose qué debería hacer una vez que había llegado hasta allí. Estaba pensando que lo mejor era deslizarse de nuevo a su habitación antes de que la vieran cuando, saliendo velozmente del salón, casi se dio de lleno contra ella un joven peliazul que con sus prisas llevaba sus gafas un tanto descolocadas.

-¡Oh, perdona Flaky!-es excusó-Pero es que tengo una urgencia de la naturaleza-añadió a modo de explicación antes de seguir a paso ligero camino del cuarto de baño.

Y no había reaccionado todavía la pelirroja cuando todavía salió su hermano y, al verla en el pasillo, ni corto ni perezoso la tomó del brazo y la obligó a seguirle a dentro.

-¡Ah! Pero si estabas aquí, hermanita. ¡Pero pasa, ven con nosotros!

No intento oponer ninguna resistencia. Su hermano era muy fuerte y estaba más que acostumbrado a tirar de esa manera de ella en ocasiones similares…A ella no le gustaba nada. Se sentía el centro de atracción de todos los presentes, sus miradas clavadas en ellas…Sobre todo porque, como en esa ocasión, él la soltaba y se marchaba a sentarse y ella quedaba de pie, como un pasmarote, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Por fortuna está vez Giggles, que estaba acomodada en uno de los sofás, acudió en su rescate. Apartándose para hacerle un hueco, la llamó a su lado.

-¡Ven, Flaky! ¡Siéntate aquí, conmigo y con Cuddles!

-¡Sí!-asintió el rubio, a la izquierda de la pelirrosa-Tú ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en tu casa, ¡eh!-añadió y todos volvieron a reír.

-No te metas con ella-le regañó Giggles dándole un suave codazo en el estómago-Que si me preguntaras a cual de vosotros dos quiero más, te aseguro que no te gustaría mi respuesta.

-¡Pero qué mala te gusta ser conmigo, mi pequeño caramelito!-le replicó el chico.

-¡Oh! ¡No me digáis que ya habéis empezado con los apelativos pastelosos!-saltó Toothy, que se sentaba enfrente, con el mismo gesto que habría puesto tras ver a un perro aplastado en la carretera.

-¡Envidia, envidia es lo que tienes!-le replicó Cuddles para picar a su amigo-Porque tú no puedes tener una novia tan guapa como yo-añadió antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla a la pelirrosa, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír infantilmente ante el gesto del rubio.

-No es que no pueda, es que no quiero-se defendió Toothy-Lo de tener novia es… ¡Es de afeminados!-y a modo de última palabra le sacó la lengua a Cuddles, que le devolvió el gesto.

-Es increíble lo críos que podéis llegar a ser, de verdad-comentó Splendid tras ver el panorama-Tú no tendrás novia-le dijo a Toothy-Y la tuya no creo que te duré-se dirigió a Cuddles.

-Lo que tú digas, abuelo-le replicó éste, a lo que Splendid se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Él ya lo había intentado pero algunos no tenían remedio-Y, Toothy, si de verdad puedes, ¿por qué no invitas a Petunia a salir, por ejemplo?

-Porque llevo un spray de pimienta en el bolso y estoy dispuesta a utilizarlo-intervino la mencionada con expresión de disgusto antes de que él pudiera contestar.

-Pues…A Lammy-contraatacó Cuddles.

-¡A mí no me metáis en vuestras tonterías!-saltó la chica que, sentada todavía en la mesa, todavía estaba terminando de comerse un trozo de pastel bajo la atenta mirada de Nutty, que estaba al acecho por sí no se sentía dispuesta a terminárselo y le dejaba los últimos bocados.

-Bueno-Cuddles recorrió la estancia con la vista y, de repente, se acordó-Invita a Flaky a algo, entonces.

Al oír su nombre, cosa que ya había temido al ir viendo por dónde andaba la conversación, la pelirroja terminó de querer desaparecer, absorbida por el sofá, en cuya esquina estaba "retirada", abrazada a un cojín que esgrimía ante sí casi si como si fuera una especie de escudo. Y otra vez sentía a todos pendientes de lo que iba a decir… Porque se suponía que diría algo como habían hecho Petunia y Lammy. Durante un momento sólo pudo pensar en lo mejor que habría estado que Cuddles se hubiera mordido la lengua antes de nombrarla…Además… ¿Qué era ella? ¿La última opción que encontraban cuándo las chicas guapas se acababan? No es que eso le importara ya que no tenía ni quería pareja pero…Le había molestado tal actitud.

-No-eso fue, finalmente, lo único que pudo desembuchar al tiempo que sentía sus enrojecidas mejillas ardiendo… Rezó interiormente por qué pasase algo y la atención de los demás se fuese muy lejos de ella.

-¿Lo ves, Toothy?-por fortuna para Flaky su monosílabo bastó para Cuddles-Todas te dirían que no. Ni por pena. Antes saldrían con Nutty-señaló al peliverde que, cada vez más angustiado, observaba disminuir el trozo de pastel del plato de Lammy- o con Sniffles-añadió cuando el chico de las gafas volvió a la habitación.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó, extrañado-¿Qué pasa conmigo, de qué hablaban?

-De nada-se apresuraron a decir todos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4. Dos visitas para dos anfitriones**_

Aquella noche, sin ser la peor de su vida, no había sido muy agradable. A lo largo de sus experiencias en campaña, Flippy había tenido que vivir en condiciones que nada tenían que ver precisamente con las de un hotel de cinco estrellas…Y esa noche había continuado la misma tónica. No cabía esperar otra cosa en una casa que estaba a medio camino de la ruina más absoluta.

Él tampoco estaba mejor y desde luego no traía nada consigo para paliar aquello. No tenía demasiados dólares en el bolsillo y, de hecho, apenas poseía la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento y lo que tuviera encima. Incluso se había visto obligado a deshacerse de su viejo uniforme…Pero es que no quería llamar la atención. ¿Y qué iba a hacer, sin un centavo y sólo con lo que era más bien una cabaña inhabitable? Realmente su plan de escapar y refugiarse en aquel olvidado pueblo de su infancia no había sido planificado con la eficacia de una campaña napoleónica precisamente.

-Es que eres tonto, chaval-se sorprendió diciendo de repente en voz alta.

Cuando se dio cuenta se alzó repentinamente y se puso de pie en lo que había sido su habitación de niño, donde había usado unas mantas viejas que encontró tiradas por el suelo para dormir sobre ellas. Temblaba…Cuando… "Ese", tal y como le llamaba, podía hablar solía también tener fuerza bastante para controlarle por completo… Y él no podía permitirlo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar parte de las pocas pastillas que le quedaban… Y eso que no sabía todavía dónde podría conseguir más.

-Esta casa es una chapuza y ni siquiera puedes arreglarla-volvió a hablar "ese".

-Puedo hacerlo-le contestó, teniendo que usar toda su voluntad para hablar, luchando contra el violento usurpador que pretendía volver a hacerse con el control-No me da miedo un poco de trabajo.

"Ese" respondió con una dura carcajada que ofendió mucho a su interlocutor:

-Así que serás Flippy el carpintero, Flippy el fontanero, Flippy el manitas… Vas a usar maderos invisibles con herramientas invisibles para hacerte una magnífica casa invisible. O quizá vayas a comprar lo que necesites con algo de tu dinero invisible.

-Puedo conseguir un trabajo y ganar dinero fácilmente-le replicó conteniendo su enfado, sabiendo que éste sólo fortalecería a su interlocutor.

-No olvides poner en tu currículo que de tu anterior trabajo te despidieron bajo la sospecha de que te habías cargado a varios de tus superiores.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-de repente le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero se esforzó por mantenerse lúcido…Si perdía el control… ¿Quién sabe qué cosas podían pasar en su "ausencia"?

-¿No me digas que no te acuerdas? ¿Has olvidado cuando le arrancamos la cara a ese presumido del teniente Bloom? Aunque no fue tan entretenido cómo cuando a ese cerdo ladrón de Walden Schmidt le fuimos arrancando la carne cachito a cachito… ¡Oh que sabrosa agonía! Le gustaba el protagonismo, por eso le arrancamos la cabeza como premio final y la pusimos en una pica, ¡así todos pudieron verle bien su jeta asquerosa!

Una siniestra risotada continuó, casi sin pausa, a unas palabras cada vez más aceleradas mientras "Ese" se regodeaba recordando sus particulares hazañas…Flippy intentó ignorarle, pero las imágenes de aquellas y de otras matanzas similares poblaban su mente…Así como otras…Como las de aquella operación fatídica en que todo su comando… Sentía su respiración cada vez más acelerada…Sabía muy bien el riesgo que podía eso suponerle…Pero no había ya vuelta atrás… El último pensamiento consciente de Flippy fue que la situación, al menos, no podía ser peor…Hasta que…

Unos golpes resonaron en las estancias vacías de la casa... Había alguien llamando a la puerta. El joven respiró pausadamente y, aunque no podía mirarse en ningún espejo, se intentó arreglar un poco el cabello y se frotó los ojos para quitarse las legañas. Otro golpe. "Vaya", pensó "ese": "…un visitante impaciente…No le haré esperar".

De pie, frente a la puerta, había un joven pelirrojo que, casualidades de la vida, vestía precisamente como un albañil… "Ese tonto de Flippy, quién sabe por qué, al final siempre tiene suerte y todo". El joven peliverde descendió hasta el viejo recibidor sintiendo los viejos escalones gemir y quejarse por su peso y llegó hasta la puerta, de la que se limitó a tirar para abrirla.

-¡Buenos días!-le saludó simpático su visitante, al que ahora vio que sujetaba una casa de herramientas en la mano derecha.

-Hola-le respondió secamente-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Espero no importunarle-comenzó a decir el visitante-Pero es que ayer por la noche oí la noticia de que había alguien instalado en la vieja casa del viejo jefe Nyman y pensé: "¡Pero si está hecha polvo!" y, como soy el manitas del pueblo, he decidido venir cuánto antes un rato a preguntar si puedo ayudar en algo…O, si molesto, pues me voy con viento fresco. Sin problemas.

-Bueno…-le respondió el joven peliverde-Es usted muy amable…

-Oh, puedes tutearme-le interrumpió-Aquí en Happy Tree prescindimos pronto de las formalidades-le tendió la mano izquierda-Me llamó Handy.

-Fliqpy-le respondió, aceptando su mano-Pero pase, pase y hablaremos…Creo que ha venido usted en el momento perfecto…

.

.

.

La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra. Sólo una pequeño figura, con forma de erizo de color rojo, emitía cierto destello desde su pedestal en la mesilla de noche, pero a la poca luz que daba apenas se percibía la forma de un libro a su lado y, al otro, la forma de una almohada y el perfil de una joven pelirroja que dormía plácidamente.

Un pequeño chirrido inundó de repente el silencio de la habitación cuando la puerta de aquel cuarto comenzó a ceder. Los goznes de aquella silbaron como pequeños grillos cuando la hoja fue, lentamente, cediendo hasta dejar el bastante espacio cómo para que un joven se introdujera, subrepticiamente y con sigilo, caminando de puntillas, en la estancia.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, donde la muchacha seguía sin despertarse, ajena a lo que pasaba. El intruso llegó a su lado con una fría sonrisa en sus labios y un terrible objeto entre sus manos. Se inclinó sobre la que iba a ser su víctima…Y depositó algo a su lado, justo frente a sus cerrados ojos. Se inclinó hacia ella…Casi no podía contener sus ganas de reír. Le susurró al oído:

-Flaky…Flaky…-ésta empezó a reaccionar, entreabriendo los ojos…y percibiendo algo amarillo ante ella-Flaky… ¡Mira, un pollito!

La chica no necesitó más para reaccionar. Cuando aquella palabra penetró a través de sus oídos y fue captada y comprendida por su cerebro, un rayo de inmenso terror la traspasó desde la cabeza a los pies y no pudo revolverse de forma más enérgica, buscando alejarse de aquella "cosa monstruosa" como si le valiera la vida en ello.

En un primer momento Splendid estalló en carcajadas ante el agitado despertar de su hermana, que se levantó con un agudo chillido y que mandó al pollito de goma que había puesto frente a ella directo al suelo de un manotazo, pero le hizo menos gracia el otro manotazo que le dio sin querer, llevada por la histeria. Al verla tan agitada, respirando angustiada y casi sudorosa, por un momento se preocupó, pensando en haberse pasado con aquella broma, pero en cuanto Flaky comprobó, desde una posición segura, que no había cerca rastro alguno de aquel peligroso animal tan temido, poco a poco, pudo calmarse.

-Veo que te sigues poniendo igual de loca-comentó Splendid, que nuevamente veía el lado gracioso del asunto.

-No ha tenido gracia-le replicó su hermana entre jadeos, sintiendo todavía a su corazón trotar desbocado en su pecho.

-Pues yo creo que sí-rió el joven-Aunque-se acarició la mejilla-¡Menudo golpe, princesita!

-Culpa tuya-farfulló, molesta, la pelirroja.

-¿Qué, enfadada?-ella le ignoró-Bueno, cuando te calmes ve levantándote y bajando a desayunar, que esta mañana vamos a salir a dar un paseo. ¿Eh, qué te parece?

-Que en la calle hace frío y que prefiero quedarme calentita y a gusto en la cama.

-¡Venga!, ¿no lo dirás en serio?-protestó Splendid ante el tono de indiferencia de su hermana-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada juntitos, en comandita, ¿eh? Podemos dar una vuelta, me pones al día de los cotilleos del barrio…Y luego nos tomamos unos churros con chocolate-se inclinó para susurrar-Pero esto último que quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Churros con chocolate?-repitió Flaky, pensativa. Su hermano asintió. Sabía muy bien que aquella era una oferta irresistible para su hermanita. A ella la idea de tener que salir de casa no le entusiasmaba demasiada, pero,…, ahora que tenía la imagen de aquellos sabrosos churros en la cabeza y que casi podía aspirar el delicioso aroma de una buena taza de chocolate…Tenía demasiada hambre para resistirse a tal tentación-Bueno… Aunque tengo todavía deberes pendientes…-le miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo!-aceptó Splendid-Cuando volvamos te ayudaré con lo de Aristóteles.

-¡Bien!-asintió ella, complacida.

.

.

.

-¡Venga ya!-se dirigió Splendid a su hermana cuándo está hizo por segunda vez el amago de temblar de frío-Después del tazón de chocolate caliente que te has tomado y con el suéter, el abrigo, los guantes, el gorro y esa fea bufanda que llevas es imposible que sientas ahora mismo ni el más mínimo fresquito. Imposible-repitió, remarcando casa silaba.

-¡Mi bufanda no es fea!-protestó Flaky en referencia al tejido de tela de color rosado con gatitos dibujados que llevaba liada al cuello-Además me la regaló Giggles en mi último cumpleaños.

-Ya lo imaginaba-asintió él-Ese rosa chillón la delata.

-A mí me gusta-se limitó a replicarle ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se limitaron a seguir andando por una de las calles que, alejándose del centro, conducían a las afueras, hasta el pequeño río que cruzaba cerca de la pequeña ciudad que era donde normalmente llegaban en sus paseos. Finalmente, tuvo que ser él quien rompiera el hielo:

-¿Y qué tal has estado estos meses?

-Bien-respondió sucintamente.

-¿Y…qué me cuentas de los chicos?

-Bueno…-las mejillas de Flaky enrojecieron levemente pero se repuso poco después y contestó-Ya viste ayer que siguen como siempre.

-No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Te…gusta alguno?

-¡No!-replicó rápidamente, casi como asustada por la propia idea que su hermano sugería, que pudiera estar interesada por alguien.

-¿Y Toothy?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Me parecía intuir que…Bueno, te llamaba la atención.

-Pues no…Además, entre tú y yo-se acercó a su hermano para susurrarle al oído-Creo que a él le gusta Petunia.

-¿Petunia, de verdad?-le preguntó Splendid-Bueno…Supongo que lo dirás por algo, pero me sorprende de verdad.

-Es lo que creo-asintió la pelirroja.

-Increíblemente, Giggles y Cuddles siguen bien-rió-Lo cierto es que hacen buena pareja.

-Ya.

-Y, hablando de todo un poco, mañana es el cumpleaños de la pelirrosa, ¿no?

-¡Ah, sí!...Y ahora que me lo recuerdas… ¡Buf! Giggles me pidió que le preparará la tarta y mañana por la mañana tendré que ponerme temprano con ella…No debería haber aceptado el compromiso pero…Me parecía poco educado decirle que no.

-¿Y por qué negarte?-le replicó su hermano-Eres una buena repostera y todos saben que tus tartas son las mejores de toda la ciudad. Lo raro sería que Giggles no te lo hubiera pedido.

-Bueno…-volvió a ruborizarse-No es para tanto-dijo, llevando las manos a los extremos del gorro para colocárselo mejor, bajándoselo de manera que parecía que quería ocultarse totalmente dentro de éste.

-…-de repente Splendid se detuvo. Ya estaban cerca de las afueras, donde las últimas casas lindan con el campo-¿Sabes qué? La vieja casa del jefe Nyman no está lejos…

-¿Y qué?

-Tengo curiosidad por ver a Flippy…Es un muchacho simpático… ¿Le hacemos una visita?

-…Es que…

-¡Anda, vamos!-le interrumpió él antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

.

.

.

El viejo sillón o, más bien, lo que quedaba de un viejo sillón, se desplomó con un gran estruendo por las viejas escaleras hasta terminar de desmenuzarse en pedazos contra el duro suelo del sótano. Amontonar todos los trastos acumulados en la casa de cualquier manera era la mejor idea que, finalmente, Flippy había tenido de cara a la misión de convertir aquel edificio en ruinas en una auténtica casa. Le acabó pareciendo mejor idea que limitarse a prenderle fuego a todo. Aunque sabía que a alguien esa idea le habría divertido…Claro ese alguien ya le había ocasionado quebraderos de cabeza aquella misma mañana.

Se secó la sudorosa frente. La mañana había sido fría pero, tras un par de horas de trabajo, estaba totalmente acalorado. Tuvo suerte de que en su "nuevo" maletín de trabajo hubiera, entre las herramientas, dos latas de cerveza, de las que no había dudado en dar cuenta. Precisamente estaba terminando de tomarse los últimos sorbos cuando, por segunda vez aquel día, llamaron a la desvencijada puerta.

-Vaya-murmuró Flippy para sí-Hoy es día de recibir a los vecinos-apuró la lata mientras echaba un vistazo a la caja de herramientas que había conseguido poco antes…-Pero no-se dirigió a "ese"-No va a pasar nada. Vamos a ser vecinos respetables-continuó hablándose mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Buenos días!-le saludó Splendid nada más le abrió-¿Qué tal te va?

-Ah, buenas-le respondió, apartándose para qué éste pasara, seguido de su hermana-Muy bien, la verdad. ¿Y vosotros, qué tal?

Flippy intentó mostrarse todo lo amable y cordial posible, aunque no estaba seguro de que ver de nuevo al "chico aventura" fuese lo que más le apetecía…Y además venía con su hermana…La miró detenidamente…Vestida como si viviera en Groenlandia y siempre cabizbaja…Como si fuera una figurilla de cristal que cualquier cosa puede romper…Aunque no podía negar que era algo mona. Algo.

-Bien. Estábamos dando un paseo-le explicaba Splendid-Y recordando nuestro encuentro de ayer y nuestra agradable charla pues he pensado en pasar a hacerte una visita…-su mirada recorría la casa vacía que tenía ante sí-Y ver…Bueno, tu hogar.

-Pues ya lo has visto-se encogió de hombros el peliverde, tomándoselo con humor-No hay mucho más que lo que ya puedes contemplar. Esta casa lleva años abandonada… Pero es mía y eso ya es algo.

-Sí-asintió su interlocutor-¡Ah! Y por supuesto, recordaras a mi hermanita, Flaky.

-Claro que la recuerdo-asintió el otro.

-Perdona que no te haya saludado…hasta ahora-le dio un toque en el hombre.

-Hola-susurró ésta son levantar la cabeza.

-Es muy tímida con los desconocidos-la excusó su hermano.

-No pasa nada…Y ahora debería ofreceros algo…Pero no tengo nada para tomar, lo siento.

-Tranquilo. No tenemos hambre ni sed ni ganas de nada. Nos hemos tomado una buena taza de chocolate caliente con churros hace un momento… ¿Estaban buenos, eh, princesita?

-Sí-asintió ella, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para dirigir una ofendida mirada a su hermano por usar aquel apelativo ante un tercero.

Fue entonces cuando se ella se fijó en el joven que tenía delante. Tras haber estado trabajando el sudor había hecho que su camiseta se pegase a la piel y la pelirroja pudo intuir el torso trabajado y bien labrado del exmilitar…Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse al haberse fijado en ello y apartó la vista, deseando que no la hubieran visto…Nunca ningún chico le había llamado la atención en ese aspecto…Hasta ese momento.

-¿Y qué planes tienes? Si puedo preguntarlo-siguieron hablando, a lo suyo, su hermano y Flippy.

-De momento creo que intentaré adecentar esto…Buscaré un trabajo…No estoy todavía del todo seguro.

-Tu padre era el sheriff… Y creo que el actual jefe necesita un ayudante. Quizá podrías pedir el puesto.

-Quizá…

-Y si necesitas algo de ayuda, yo estaré aquí durante las vacaciones de Navidad, así que no dudes en llamarme si quieres que te eche una mano con alguna chapuza.

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta, sí!

-¿Y sabes qué? Mañana es el cumpleaños de la mejor amiga de mi hermana. ¿Y si te pasas y así te presentamos a nuestros amigos? Porque supongo que ahora mismo no conoces a nadie.

-Eh…No creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Venga, Flippy!-le animó Splendid-Yo creo que es magnífica. ¿Verdad, Flaky? ¿Tú qué opinas, debe venir o no?

-Eh…Bueno…-la chica hubiera preferido que su hermano le hubiera dejado seguir al margen…Se obligó a levantar la vista y se encontró a los dos hombres mirándola…Y los dos ojos verdes de aquel joven le dieron la respuesta-No creo que sea mala idea, no…Seguro que a Giggles le encanta-añadió.

-Lo dicho-asintió Splendid, satisfecho-¿Qué, Flippy, vendrás?

-Es que ni siquiera tengo nada que ponerme, ¿sabes?

-¡Yo te dejaré algo!

-…-Flippy buscó infructuosamente durante un par de minutos otra objeción que poner a aquella propuesta, pero no logró nada-Supongo que no es tan mala idea.

-¡Estupendo!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Comentario: He de admitir que el capítulo 3, al reelerlo después de publicarlo, vi que quizá había quedado… "abierto", como si no estuviera completo. Sé que ha sido un poco malo. Creo que éste ha quedado mejor, pero sólo me queda desear que les guste.**_

_**-Y sí. En su breve aparición, Handy tenía manos. Sé que es faltar contra el personaje pero me parece una licencia permisible para el carácter del relato. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5. Un sábado ocupado…**_

Tal y como había imaginado el lugar de los hechos ya estaba totalmente asediado por la prensa tanto local –que no podía dejar de tratar un tema tan llamativo-, como estatal, e incluso habría jurado ver el logotipo de una cadena nacional, aunque probablemente en eso se equivocaba. El inspector Crane se ajustó el negro abrigo e, ignorando la multitud de preguntas y de flashes de los periodistas, se dirigió, cruzando la banda amarilla y negra en la que las palabras "Crime Scene" se repetían una y otra vez, hacia el lugar donde habían encontrado y todavía reposaba el cadáver.

Los restos de aquel pobre hombre yacían, en realidad, destrozados y esparcidos bajo la maleza. Al forense le iba a costar trabajo reunir y reconstruir todos los pedazos… Además, aparte de las heridas recibidas durante el asesinato, parecía que los animales salvajes habían hecho también sus propios estragos... El hedor era nauseabundo, aunque tanto al inspector como los policías que ya estaban allí trabajando, buscando pruebas y tomando muestras, no les era desconocido.

Crane observó el lugar durante unos minutos, reflexionando sobre su localización… Un lugar corriente del bosque, sin más importancia que otro cualquiera. No estaba lejos de una ruta usualmente empleada por senderistas, pero no lo bastante como para que, de no ser por el perro que se le había escapado a una deportista, se hubiese encontrado. No al menos tan pronto. Por la descomposición del cuerpo… No debía llevar muerto más que unos pocos días. Dos, tres, no más. Finalmente, Crane se dirigió a su mano derecha, a la detective Roz Doyle, que estaba inclinada, observando la dirección de una inmensa y negruzca mancha de sangre:

-¿Hemos averiguado ya quién es el difunto?

-Tenemos una buena posibilidad-fue la respuesta-Pero…Dado el estado del cadáver, especialmente del rostro, que está totalmente irreconocible… Habrá que esperar al examen dental para hablar con seguridad. Pero… Por lo visto, hace dos días la esposa de un tal… doctor James Chilton, que vive cerca de aquí y que tiene, por lo visto, la costumbre de salir a correr por las mañanas, denunció que su marido salió a hacer footing anteayer de madrugada y que no volvió a verle, así como tampoco apareció en el trabajo…En comisaria, claro, le dijeron que tenía que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas antes…

-Sí-le cortó Crane-Ya lo imagino. ¿Y puede ser éste ese tal Chilton?

-Por lo que sabemos de él…Sí.

-Así que un hombre sale a correr por la mañana, como hace todos los días…Y van y le matan. Y desde luego-el inspector repasó con la mirada el ensangrentado suelo-No fue un trabajo limpio… No es un ladrón al que un robo le ha ido mal… Veo mucho odio aquí. No fue una casualidad. Ni tampoco un accidente. Fue una caza.

-Sí… Además-Doyle señaló el principal fragmento que quedaba del cuerpo de la víctima, que consistía en gran parte del torso y el nacimiento de los muslos-Las heridas punzantes, posiblemente realizadas con algún instrumento cortante afilado-las señaló-Están hechas con mucha habilidad según el forense. Fueron hechas en vida y el asesino acuchilló el cuerpo de forma que evitó tocar algún órgano vital… Por lo visto, no quería que muriera demasiado deprisa.

-Tenemos ante nosotros a un auténtico sádico…

-Eso parece…

-¿Qué sabemos del doctor Chilton?

-Un psiquiatra de cierto prestigio-le informó Doyle-Tenía una consulta aquí mismo, en Nashua, aunque en determinados momentos había prestado sus servicios profesionales como consultor militar. Era un experto en el tratamiento de veteranos de guerra y de soldados en activo.

-Así que un loquero de los militares…-asintió el inspector, pensativo.

-¿Sospechas que el asesino fue uno de sus chiflados pacientes, poco contento con un diagnóstico, quizá?

-Desde luego todo apunta a ello-asintió su superior-Está claro-añadió, mirando hacia el rostro totalmente borrado y arrancado de la dura calavera-Que este trabajo está firmado por un desquiciado.

.

.

.

El balón rebotó sonoramente contra las duras losas del pavimento de la acera. El joven rubio, mientras acompañaba a su amigo al gimnasio del instituto, siguió jugueteando con la pelota… Aunque su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí, pensando en una pelirrosa muy particular.

-¡Cuddles!-la llamada de Toothy le devolvió a la realidad-Pásala ya, ¡hombre!-se quejó.

-¡Oh, sí, perdona!-se excusó el otro, haciendo botar la pelota en dirección a su acompañante, que se la devolvió igualmente, retomando el juego entrambos-Me he despistado.

-¿Y, tienes preparado el examen del miércoles de física?

-Más o menos…Llevó bien lo de las leyes de Kepler y lo de Newton, pero lo del péndulo de Galileo y eso de la transformación de la energía…No terminó de pillarlo.

-A mí me cuesta lo de la segunda de Kepler… Cómo dice el libro-rememoró-Algo así como que "un planeta barre áreas iguales en tiempos iguales mientras gira alrededor del sol"…

-Sí…Yo tampoco lo capto del todo, pero la clave es saber, o eso me ha dicho Giggles, que los planetas van más rápidos cuando más cerca del Sol están y más lentos cuánto más lejos.

-¿Esa no es la tercera?

-No, la tercera es parecida pero diferente: dice que los planetas con una órbita más cercana al Sol le dan vueltas más rápidamente y los más lejanos, tardan más…Así Mercurio…tarda ochenta días en dar la vuelta al Sol y Neptuno, por ejemplo, ciento sesenta y cinco años.

-Bueno…Me hago a la idea…Aunque rezo para que no pregunté lo de la entropía por qué ese rollo si no que me entra…

-¡Sí!-rió Cuddles-A mí, aunque Giggles ha intentado explicármelo, tampoco me queda nada claro… ¿Y qué tiene que ver el caos con la transmisión del calor?... Giggles dice que…-suspiró y por un momento, como repentinamente embelesado, dejo de hablar e incluso de jugar con la pelota.

-¡Eh!-Toothy reaccionó dándole un pequeño empujón-¡Tierra llamando a Cuddles, Tierra llamando a Cuddles!

-¡Oh, perdona!... Otra vez.

-Estás más despistado que Lumpy en…cualquier sitio.

-No te pases tampoco, tío-replicó el rubio, riendo.

-Es que desde hace ya un tiempo tienes la cabeza siempre perdida en las nubes-le recriminó Toothy-Por ejemplo, en los últimos entrenamientos no estás rindiendo nada… Y luego vienen los del Instituto Wire Newman y nos dan una paliza.

-Ya… Y como soy el único en el equipo, tengo la culpa.

-Antes nos podíamos pasar horas entrenando… Se nos podía hacer de noche tirando a la canasta en el porche de tu casa.

-¡Claro!-se burló Cuddles-Y luego mi madre nos hacía una taza de chocolate mientras veíamos los dibujos para luego arroparnos en nuestras camitas… Pero ya no tenemos once años.

-Eres muy gracioso…-le replicó el otro-Pero desde que tienes novia ya no quieres hacer otra cosa que irte tras ella… Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que jugamos juntos a la consola… Tengo la play 3 cogiendo polvo… Y he comprado el último _God of War_…

-Ya lo sé… Pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas, aunque te parezca increíble, de pasarme las tardes machando dioses griegos con Kratos.

-Ni de leer manga, ni de jugar al monopoly, ni…

-Ya, ya-le cortó Cuddles-A veces te pones muy pesado… ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

-Puedes decir cualquier cosa excepto que necesito una novia.

-No iba a decir eso de todas formas, listillo-le corrigió el rubio-Lo que necesitas es otro amigo para que no me estés siempre dando la brasa a mí.

-Vaya, gracias por aguantar que te haya estado dando la brasa durante tantos años.

-Aguante que tiene uno.

-No me estoy riendo.

-Ya lo veo. Luego me dices soso a mí.

-Pero es cierto que ya no quedamos… Salvo para los entrenamientos de baloncesto y ni siquiera te centras entonces… Pensando sólo en Giggles.

-Es que es tan estupenda…-suspiró Cuddles-Tú no lo sabes-le dijo-Porque no…

-Díselo a mi mano-le cortó el otro, quedándose con el balón en brazos y haciendo un gesto hacia Cuddles con la palma hacia él, ignorándole.

A Toothy le molestaba tremendamente que el rubio, desde que hacía unas semanas salía oficialmente con Giggles, prácticamente parecía no vivir para otra cosa… Eso le irritaba más de lo que él mismo se decía que era lógico… ¿Y por qué?... Él se decía que el rubio era su mejor amigo y con diferencia… Desde la infancia eran casi como hermanos siameses, yendo siempre el uno con el otro… Hasta ahora. Sentía que su amigo le estaba abandonado… Y eso le afectaba más de lo que hubiera querido.

Cuddles no tenía ese problema. Para él el único cambio era que Toothy se mostraba cada vez más pesado, como si le molestara que ahora quisiera pasar tiempo con Giggles… ¡Oh, Giggles! No podía dejar de tenerla presente en todo momento… Que dulces eran los momentos que pasaba con esa preciosidad… Guapa, dulce, cariñosa y comprensiva… Perfecta. Si Toothy supiera lo que es contar con alguien así no se mostraría tan huraño.

-¿Estás muy enfadado?-le preguntó el rubio.

-No-le contestó con mal tono su interlocutor.

-Pues menos mal, ¿eh?-intentó hacerle reír.

-Espero que Nutty no vuelva a llegar tarde-se limitó a comentar Toothy.

-Oye… ¿Somos amigos, no?-decidió apelar a lo sentimental aprovechando que estaban los dos solos.

-No sé si tienes tiempo para tener amigos, ¿o sí?

-Yo tengo tiempo… Quizá es que tú tienes demasiado.

-Ya ni estudias conmigo… Y en el último trabajo que nos mandaron en economía incluso le pediste a Giggles que fuera tu compañera… Yo tuve que hacerlo con Nutty… No sabes que molesto es trabajar con él… Fui a su casa y su mesa estaba toda pringada de caramelo.

-Haberle pedido ayuda a Sniffles ya puestos, así habrías sacado un sobresaliente.

-Él siempre trabaja solo.

-Pues… Hay muchas más opciones para elegir. La próxima vez… podrías pedirle a Petunia que haga el trabajo contigo.

-Sí, ¡claro! En eso estoy pensando.

-¿Por qué no?-se encogió Cuddles de hombros-Es maja, simpática, algo guapa… Aunque esté un poco obsesionada con lo de la limpieza, pero eso no es tampoco nada que no se pueda soportar.

-¿Me estás recomendando que le pida que haga conmigo un trabajo de clase o que le pida salir?

-Las dos son buenas ideas-asintió el rubio-¿No te llama la atención Petunia…? ¿Te la llama alguna chica de nuestra clase…o del instituto…o del mundo?

-Parece que todos no pensáis en otra cosa que en las faldas…

-Sí… Es que somos hombres y somos jóvenes. Es lo que toca. ¿O es que tú nunca te has fijado en alguna…? Dime la verdad.

-Sabes que no.

-¿Te da vergüenza decírmelo?-le preguntó Cuddles, insinuante y deteniéndose para encarar a su amigo que, ciertamente, se sonrojó ante el tono de la pregunta-¡O sea, que sí! ¡Qué te da vergüenza!

-¡No es lo que piensas!-se defendió él en seguida-Bueno…No es que me haya quedado prendado ni nada…Pero…No te negaré…Que, bueno…

-¡Dilo ya!-le instó su amigo.

-Me he fijado, claro que me he fijado… un poquito…Pero ninguna me ha llamado la atención como para pedirle salir ni nada de eso.

-Vale. ¿Y en quien te has fijado…un poquito? ¿En Petunia?

-Un poco sí…

-¡Ja, lo sabía!-rió Cuddles.

-Y… En Flaky-dijo Toothy tan rápidamente que el nombre apenas resultó audible.

-¿En Flaky, de verdad?-repitió el otro, brevemente extrañado-Vaya… Sí, es mona, guapa incluso, pero precisamente lo que ella va buscando en la vida es no llamar ese tipo de atención… A veces, con todo lo que lleva encima y tan callada como es, no sabría que es una chica.

-Bueno. Todo esto da igual porque no pienso hacer nada ni para salir con Petunia, ni con Flaky ni con ninguna otra. Dedicaré mi tiempo a machacar a los dioses del Olimpo y a leer mis nuevos tomos de _One Piece_. Contigo o sin ti.

-Pues es un gran plan-reflexionó Cuddles, andando nuevamente-Pero quizá tenga ofertas mejores…

-Ya lo sé.

-Pero el lunes…-se mostró pensativo el rubio y, finalmente, decidió ser "benévolo"-Ya veremos quién acaba arruinando al otro con sus casas y hoteles.

-¡¿De verdad?!-reaccionó el otro, pletórico de ilusión.

-Sí.

-¡Genial!-se alegró Toothy, volviendo a botar le pelota.

.

.

.

Cuando su dedo tembloroso finalmente fue capaz de pulsar aquel pequeño y dorado botón el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa. Sin embargo y, aunque no pudo evitar pensarlo, a la chica pelirroja no le dio tiempo ni a girarse antes de que la puerta se abriera y tuviera ante sí la típica y tierna sonrisa de bienvenida de la madre de Giggles:

-¡Oh, Flaky! ¡Qué alegría verte, guapa!-la saludo.

-Hola…-susurró aquella, cabizbaja y un tanto colorada por aquel adjetivo, mientras se recolocaba la mochila sobre su hombre izquierdo.

-Pasa, pasa-le incitó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para que cruzará la puerta, lo que hizo-Giggles está en su cuarto, con Petunia. Ya sabes el camino. Y si te apetece una magdalena las hay en la cocina. Coge dos o tres si tienes hambre.

-Sí, muchas gracias-respondió aquella antes de deslizarse, sigilosa, por el pasillo hasta la escalera y hasta la puerta del cuarto de su amiga. Ésta estaba cerrada, pero ya antes de acercarse, escuchó voces muy familiares:

-…Y me preguntó-hablaba Petunia-Qué donde había dejado el reloj que me había regalado y yo, claro, tuve que mentirle. No le iba a decir que me daba mal rollo el pájaro de cuco después de que lo había hecho con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo para mí…

-Ya, claro, es comprensible-le respondía Giggles.

-Es que era feo con ganas, ¿sabes? Pero cuando me lo dio… No pude decirle que no a Handy. Aunque supiera desde el principio que sólo me serviría, a lo sumo, para acumular polvo y más polvo en un rincón de muerto… Y eso si lo ponía, que todavía no estoy del todo segura… Si Handy no fuera un manitas con la manía de arreglarlo todo le podría decir que se cayó y se rompió… Pero él se limitaría a arreglarlo... Es un problema muy lioso y confuso.

-¿Es que te gusta…?-Flaky intuyó que el tono de la pregunta iba acompañada de una mirada igualmente sugerente.

-¡No!-le replicó la otra tajantemente-Ya sabes que el único chico al que puedo soportar es a mi querido Splendid… ¡Qué alegría que esté aquí para pasar la navidad!

-Petunia… Una vez más. ¿No te das cuenta que Splendid casi no sabe que existes? Cuando viene aquí el sólo piensa en su hermanita del alma, no en ligoteos-Flaky no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso, lo que, por si acaso, intentó ocultar bajo su espesa bufanda.

-Cambiará de idea cuando vea que soy la chica perfecta para él.

-Seguro que sí-afirmó la pelirrosa con sarcasmo.

Fue entonces cuando Flaky reunió valor para hacer acto de presencia y, dando sonoras pisadas para que la escuchasen y pensasen que acababa de llegar, llegó junto a la puerta y le dio dos suaves toques con los nudillos, obteniendo al poco el permiso deseado para pasar.

-¡Ah, Flaky! ¡Qué bien que has venido!-la recibieron con entusiasmo sus dos amigas, que estaban recostadas, Giggles en su cama y Petunia en un pequeño sofá adyacente. La pelirroja optó por sentarse en la silla giratoria junto al escritorio y dejar su macuto junto a la puerta, al lado del de la peliazul.

-Mira-le empezó a decir Giggles-Que he pensado que, respecto a la tarta, es mejor que vengas por la mañana a mi casa y la hagas directamente aquí, ¿eh? Así te ahorras el lío de traerla.

-Eh…-Flaky se sintió temblar…Siempre le sucedía cuando salía un tema de conversación que no se esperaba-No es tanto lío.

-Sí que lo es-le llevó la contraria Petunia-Pero no te preocupes si temes que te molestemos. Las dos nos aseguraremos de que tengas toda lo que necesitas en la cocina y que puedas trabajar con total tranquilidad.

-Así es-le acompañó la pelirrosa-Mi madre está de acuerdo. Incluso tengo los ingredientes, para que no tengas que gastar nada de tu despensa.

-…-la idea era buena, debía admitirlo… Pero trabajar en una cocina extraña, sintiéndose observada… Apenas había entrado por la puerta y ya estaba sudando-…

-¡Venga, di que sí lo harás!-le instó Giggles.

-Bueno… Supongo que podré-consintió la pelirroja.

-¡Así se habla!-asintió Petunia-Las tres en la cocina preparando las cosas para una estupenda fiesta. Será divertido.

Flaky no estaba segura de ello y, aunque ya se había arrepentido parcialmente por tener que acudir a casa de Giggles, no se olvidó del motivo por el que no habría tenido otra opción:

-Oye, Giggles-empezó-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó la pelirrosa, preocupada, al ver el rostro especialmente tensó de su tímida amiga-Flaky, te veo peor de lo normal… ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… Verás-la chica, del pudor que le daba decir su mensaje, tenía que mirar al suelo-Es que… Mi hermano, en el tren, conoció a un chico de la ciudad con el que, bueno, se llevó bien, y está mañana le ha invitado a tu fiesta.

-¿A qué chico?-le preguntó Giggles.

-¿Es guapo y atractivo?-se interesó Petunia.

-Bueno...

-Petunia-le dijo Giggles-No molestes a Flaky con ese tipo de preguntas.

-Se llama Flippy, es hijo del antiguo sheriff y sí, está muy bueno-respondió de carrerilla la pelirroja, sin apenas tomar aire y con el secreto deseo de que no oyeran unas últimas palabras que no había podido lograr censurar.

-Oh, bueno, por mí no hay problema si Splendid dice…

-¡Un momento!-cortó Petunia a Giggles-Flaky-se inclinó hacia ella, cogiéndole de la mano derecha como para que no escapase-¿Acabas de decir de un chico que "está muy bueno"?

-…Sí-asintió Flaky, totalmente roja y sintiendo el sudor recorriendo su frente y su cuello… Lo cierto es que, en principio, no hubiera querido hablar de ello… Pero, por otro lado, sentía la necesidad de consejo… Su hermano era su guía para casi todo, pero en este tema, prefería preguntar a otra chica.

-¡Alá!-se sorprendieron las otras dos chicas. Nunca, nunca antes habían visto en su común amiga el más pequeño indicio de atracción o gusto por alguien… Y ahora les decía que su hermano había invitado a la fiesta a un chico que estaba "muy bueno".

-Vaya, vaya…-se sonrió Petunia-Así que incluso nuestra pequeña Flaky ha sentido el dardo de Cupido en su tierno y asustadizo corazón.

-No diría tanto-se excusó ella, como sintiéndose culpable de algo.

-Dinos algo más de tu Don Juan, ¿no?-le medio preguntó, le medio picó Giggles.

-No sé mucho de él… Hasta ahora le he visto sólo dos veces y no es que hayamos hablado mucho.

-No hace falta que lo jures-se burló Petunia.

-¡Déjala que hable!-saltó Giggles, tirándole un cojín.

-Bueno…Vive sólo… Mi hermano me ha dicho que fue militar pero que ahora está licenciado… Y va a pedir el puesto de ayudante del sheriff.

-¡Uh, militar!-suspiró Petunia-Seguro que tiene un cuerpo de campeonato-entrecerró los ojos un momento, soñando despierta con la imagen de un superman cautivador.

-…No está mal-se sintió casi obligada a decir Flaky, a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-"No está mal"-repitió Giggles-Lo que traducido de Flaky al lenguaje normal significa…-hizo una pausa como para causar más emoción ante sus palabras-¡Qué está como un queso!-terminó, estallando en risas, al igual que Petunia.

-Esto…-quiso la pelirroja cambiar de tema-¿Y si sacamos los libros y nos ponemos a repasar para el examen del miércoles?

-No hay prisa, Flaky-dijo rápidamente Giggles, desestimando toda preocupación con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Eso, eso!-le coreó Petunia-Tenemos un rato para que nos sigas hablando de ese tío tan bueno al que vamos a conocer mañana.

-Ya os he dicho todo lo que sé sobre él-se defendió ella.

-¿Y qué, te gusta?-la abordó directamente Giggles.

-Bueno…-la pelirroja estaba totalmente nerviosa y se dedicó a rascarse la cabeza, no sabía si para ocultarse o ignorar mejor la pregunta-…Realmente, no lo sé…

-¡Venga ya!-saltó Petunia.

-Es que…No tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas…-se defendió ella-Sé que es guapo… Parece un tanto majo… Pero no le conozco tanto como para decir que me gusta… Eso sí que no-concluyó con el tono más convincente que pudo.

-Pero podría gustarte, ¿no?-inquirió la pelirrosa.

-…Sí-asintió Flaky, sintiéndose morir por el pudor.

-¡Uh, vaya, vaya!-corearon sus dos amigas.

.

.

.

El coche tembló con el último bache de la carretera haciendo vibrar por un momento al conductor y a su acompañante.

-¡Uf! Vaya salto-comentó el conductor, mirando un momento hacia atrás por la ventanilla-El camino está cada día peor. Y con la oscuridad ni siquiera se ve muy bien.

El joven peliverde que se sentaba a su lado asintió. Alrededor del coche y de la vía el mundo estaba inmerso en la oscuridad. No había rastro de la más mínima luz… Y los faros de aquel vehículo que le había recogido no estaban precisamente en perfectas condiciones.

Flippy se sentía incómodo. Normalmente no habría aceptado la ayuda de un desconocido que, al verle andar por la carretera, se había ofrecido a llevarle de vuelta al pueblo pero… Estaba cansado después del largo viaje de ida hasta aquella cenagosa laguna en que…en que se había podido deshacer del entuerto de "ese".

-Tiene suerte que los sábados vaya al pueblo de al lado-le decía el conductor, un tipo alelado de pelo azul y, por lo visto, medio tonto, que se había presentado con el nombre de Lumpy-Y de que le haya visto al volver… ¿Se imagina andar todo el largo trecho hasta Happy Tree con esta noche tan oscura?... ¡Qué miedo! ¿No?

-…-el antiguo soldado se abstuvo de opinar.

-Y los faros… ¡Buf!-gruñó-Había quedado esta mañana con Handy porque había dicho que le echaría un ojo a mi coche…Pero ni siquiera se ha pasado…Ni una nota, ni una llamada. ¡Qué desconsiderado! ¡Espero que tenga una buena excusa para haberme dejado plantado! Aunque es extraño en él… Es un tipo bastante considerado y buena gente.

-Entonces, seguro que tiene una buena razón-comentó el peliverde, recordando en su mente lo justificada que era, en verdad, "esa razón".

-Y así que acaba de instalarse en nuestro pequeño y apacible pueblo-le dijo el otro.

-Así es.

-Pues ha hecho usted una buena elección. No hay mejor sitio para vivir en toda América. Eso se lo garantizo.

"¿De verdad?", escuchó Flippy en su cabeza la voz de su otro yo: "Pues pronto veremos si es también el mejor sitio para morir." El joven tembló imperceptiblemente, teniendo que soportar una vez más la risa despiadada de Fliqpy.

.

.

.

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que serán todos bien recibidos: buenas y malas críticas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

En primer lugar, decir que os agradezco vuestros comentarios. Y en segundo, lamentar la tardanza. En parte, he estado ocupado, y por otro lado, tuve que borrar mi primer borrador y empezar desde el principio cuando llevaba un par de escenas, lo que ha retrasado la presente publicación. Finalmente no he abarcado todo lo que quería en este capítulo (por eso es "primera parte") pero no quería que fuera demasiado largo y por eso he dividido mis iniciales planes para el mismo. Bien, sólo me queda desear que os guste y que podáis disfrutarlo sin aburriros:

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 6. El Cumpleaños de Giggles (1) **_

Nieve. Mucha nieve. Eso fue lo que se encontró Flaky al abrir la puerta de su casa la mañana del domingo. A medianoche había comenzado a nevar y por ello a lo largo de la calle estaban los jardines ante las casas, la acera, el asfalto y los techos y bacas de los coches cubiertos por entero por una blanca capa, tan espesa que parecía nata. Una capa que seguía creciendo pues, poco a poco, seguían cayendo copos desde la altura de un cielo grisáceo e invadido por oscuras nubes que apaciguaban hasta casi apagar la luz del sol.

A ella no le importaba que estuviera nevando. O al menos no demasiado. Pero no tuvo valor para salir siquiera del vestíbulo al jardín hasta que tuvo la seguridad, tras recorrer con la mirada los patios cercanos y el largo de la avenida, escuchando con atención cualquier sonido, de que no había nadie, especialmente niños, correteando por allí cerca ni armando alboroto. De hecho, a aquella temprana hora del día, todo el pueblo parecía sumido en un frío silencio invernal. Tranquilizó sus temores pensando que aún era demasiado temprano para que los gamberros salieran a entretenerse arrojando bolas de nieve a los transeúntes o para cualquier otra broma pesada que pudiese ocurrírseles. De cualquier manera, hubiera preferido que nevase en un día que no tuviese que salir de casa.

Un poco más tranquila por el silencio reinante, salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta y emprendió el camino a casa de Giggles. Pensando en lo molesto que podría haber sido el tener que llevar la tarta desde su casa con ese tiempo, si es que no empeoraba, tuvo que admitir que la idea de prepararla directamente allí había sido totalmente acertada… Aunque probablemente se sentiría incómoda, acostumbrada como estaba a hacerla tranquilamente sola en su propia cocina.

Aunque lo cierto es que no era la tarta en lo que pensaba sino que, un poco contra su voluntad y a veces por ella, sus pensamientos se deslizaban hacia un joven que hacía poco había llegado a Happy Tree. Lo cierto es que, no entendía del todo el porqué, le había causado una buena impresión en las dos ocasiones en que había coincidido con él… Desde luego era guapo, atractivo… Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que apenas le conocía, no podía evitar que su mente fuera una y otra vez hacia él. La situación se había vuelto peor después de estar hablando con sus amigas ayer cuando éstas insistieron en ponerle ideas raras en la cabeza… Pero ella sólo se repetía que apenas conocía a aquel chico y que cualquier plan que no partiera de ahí sería nefasto.

¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Ella, con más o menos normalidad, siempre y desde hace mucho tiempo se relacionaba con normalidad con chicos en general y con sus amigos en particular, pero nunca, por ninguno de sus compañeros de clase, que es con los que más tiempo pasaba, había sentido tal interés, nadie se había introducido en su cabeza de esa forma. Y aquel día volvería a verle. No estaba segura de lo que eso le hacía sentir, qué podía querer o cómo debía actuar. Su parte racional le recomendaba olvidarlo, huir de él y esperar a que la extraña sensación que le causaba desapareciese con el tiempo. Pero otra voz, más profunda, le animaba a lo contrario, pese a todo lo incómoda que se sintiera sólo por decirle "hola" o lo difícil que fuera mirarle a aquellos preciosos ojos verdes. Y no sabía muy bien a cual debería hacer caso.

Unos golpes secos le distrajeron de repente de sus pensamientos cuando pasaba por delante del instituto. Levantando la vista pudo ver a Lumpy, el bedel, encaramado a lo alto de una farola, contorsionado con una extraña pose de equilibrista mientras colocaba y fijaba un cable con luces y una dorada guirnalda a modo de decoración navideña. Sólo al contemplarle, apoyado en una vieja e inestable escalera de madera y a tan gran altura, le entró vértigo. Él, por el contrario, despreocupadamente le saludó cuando la vio pasar:

-¡Buenos días, Flaky!-dijo, dejando un momento su labor-¿Qué te parecen las luces que estoy poniendo?-le preguntó, señalando las bombillas ya extendidas y que colgaban sobre el suelo, en el aire entre la farola de Lumpy y la siguiente, con formas diversas de conejitos, medias lunas, estrellitas y nueces-Ayer tarde fui a comprarlas y hoy, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me he dicho mientras desayunaba: "Será mejor, Lumpy, que pongas las luces hoy mismo, quedan pocos días de clase y si se pasan quizá ya no pueden ver lo bonitas que son". ¿Y es que están muy bien, eh?

-Sí-asintió la pelirroja, alzando un poco la voz para que pudiese oírla.

-Aunque en realidad yo las que hubiera preferido eran las que… ¡uh!-la escala trastabilló y por un momento pareció que iba a desplomarse sobre la calle, pero finalmente quedó como estaba-¡Qué susto!-suspiró el hombre, aferrándose al poste metálico.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Ya! Tienes razón… ¡Buf!-suspiró el conserje-La verdad es que esto debería ser cosa de Handy, que fue el que tuvo la idea… Pero ayer se fue a no sé qué temprano y no he vuelto a verle. Él debería haber ido a recoger las luces al mediodía, no fue y me enviaron a mí y, para colmo, las que quería el director ya las habían vendido, por lo que he tenido que traer estas… Y ahora ponerlas yo porque, claro, Handy sigue sin dar señales de vida… ¡Y…!-volvió a balancearse-¡Nada! Hoy la escalera tiene ganas de fastidiar.

Flaky, aunque un tanto preocupada por Lumpy, decidió retomar el camino con pasos rápidos. La imprudencia y la inconsciencia de aquel eran tan conocidas en el pueblo como su torpeza y no podía evitar desear desparecer de allí cuánto antes, no fuera a liar alguna, cosa que no era nada improbable. Por suerte su meta estaba cerca pero doblando la esquina, lejos de aquel punto tan…peligroso.

Al llegar a casa de Giggles y tras cruzar la portezuela del jardín se sorprendió que su amiga abriera para recibirla antes de que siquiera hubiera recorrido la mitad del sendero hasta la puerta principal, aunque ésta pronto dejo claro el asunto:

-Te hemos visto venir-le explicó mientras insistía, un poco a disgusto de Flaky, en quitarle el abrigo, los guantes, la bufanda –no sin comentar lo bien que le quedaba- y, para disgusto de la pelirroja, su apreciado gorro de lana-Estábamos esperándote, Petunia y yo, vigilando desde el salón-continuó diciendo mientras pasaban al salón donde, en efecto, su otra amiga saboreaba una taza de té mientras comía unas pastitas.

-¡Hola, buenos días, Flaky!-la saludó. Se veía animada-¿Quieres que te sirva una taza de té?-le ofreció-Y coge una de estas galletitas-señaló la bandeja-Estás tienen un toque de canela fantástico-señaló unas rectangulares del color del trigo tostado.

-No, gracias-replicó la pelirroja que, pensando en pasar cuánto antes por aquel trámite que le causaba cierto pudor, se volvió a su amiga-Y…Antes de que se me olvidé… ¡Felicidades!-y, para pasar mejor el momento, añadió rápidamente-Tengo tu regalo en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

-¡Oh, gracias, Flaky!-le dijo Giggles-Pero no tendrías que haberte molestado. Que vengas a hacerme una de tus ricas tartas ya es el mejor regalo para mí.

-Yo también he venido a ayudar-apuntó Petunia, bromeando.

-Pero no es lo mismo-le replicó la pelirrosa en el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque lo digo yo-y las dos rieron.

-Bueno… ¿Está todo listo en la cocina?-preguntó Flaky-Si te parece yo voy a ponerme ya con ello.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡No hay prisa, chica!-se sentó Giggles en el sofá junto a Petunia-Podemos tomar un té tranquilamente y hablar un rato antes de tener que preocuparnos por preparar las cosas de la fiesta…-se dispuso, a servir dos tazas y, al ver que la pelirroja no se decidía, insistió-¡Venga, va, Flaky, siéntate y quédate tranquila un rato!

Ésta, un poco por seguir la corriente aunque sin muchas ganas, se sentó en el sofá junto a sus dos amigas y cogió su taza. Quemaba y se notaba que estaba recién hecho, pero no le importó para empezar a tomárselo con el fin de poder acabárselo cuánto antes.

-Por cierto, ¿queréis oír una buena noticia?-preguntó Giggles, rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Qué?-se interesó Petunia.

-Mis padres se van a pasar todo el día fuera-sonrió la pelirrosa-No volverán hasta mañana temprano. Me han dejado toda la casa para mí.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿De verdad?-se sorprendió su amiga.

-¡Sí!-asintió-Y no es que me haya costado poco convencerles.

-Ya imaginó-afirmó la otra mientras se frotaba las manos, ilusionada ante la perspectiva de la carencia de tal vigilancia-Especialmente estarás encantada respecto a… Bueno… Ya sabes, tú y…-parecía que Petunia no estaba tan animada como para concluir su insinuación, pero el tono y su mirada lo decían todo.

-Bueno… Eso también lo he pensado-admitió su amiga, riendo tímidamente y, inclinándose un poco y bajando la voz como si temiera que pudieran oírle sus padres, añadió-Esta noche… Bueno… Todavía no se lo he pedido… Pero voy a decirle a Cuddles que se quede.

-¡Oh!-aclamaron, con susurrante complicidad, sus amigas. Incluso la pelirroja, ante tal idea, que le parecía realmente increíble e incomprensible, olvido su tradicional mudez.

-Pero cambiemos de tema-volvió Giggles a su posición anterior-Decid, ¿adivináis quien ha llamado antes?

-¿Quién?

-¡Nutty!

-¿Para qué?

-Quería venir a ayudar también.

-Ya, claro-rió Petunia-Ya me imagino a qué quería venir a ayudar… A comer. Pero es mejor que se quede en su casa.

-Ya le he dicho que no puede ser… Aunque la verdad es que me ha dado un poco de pena. A lo mejor podríamos dejarle aunque fuera fregar los cacharros.

-Sí, seguro. Los fregaría con la lengua-le replicó Petunia y las tres sonrieron, sabiendo que era algo más que una posibilidad-Repelando las cacerolas de chocolate… Y dejándolas fatal-terminó con un tono aparentemente indignado con la falta de habilidad del chico con la limpieza de la vajilla de cocina.

-Bueno, tampoco sería para tanto, creo-dijo Giggles, continuando para no causar ninguna alarma en su neurótica y obsesa de la limpieza amiga-Pero tranquila que este tema lo dejo por completo en tus manos.

-Desde luego es lo que tienes que hacer-asintió aquella-Y, cambiando de tema, ¿sabes algo del anunciado regalo de Cuddles?

-Ayer por la noche hablamos por teléfono-le respondió-Y a pesar de todas mis suplicas no logré arrancarle una sola palabra…-suspiró, pensando en su querido rubio-Os aseguro que estoy emocionada pensando en qué podrá ser… Tengo la intuición de que será algo sorprendente. Me dijo que me asombraría.

-¿Cómo un anillo de diamantes?-preguntó, ilusionada, Petunia.

-Bueno… No tanto.

-Ya…Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo lo pagaría Cuddles? Tendría que vender muchos periódicos para pagar algo así… Muchos periódicos y un riñón…y medio hígado.

-Me conformó con algo bonito, de todas formas…Cualquier cosa que me regale él será especial para mí.

-¡Oh! Que cursi eres…

-Lo dijo la que tiene guardada en un relicario el regalo de viaje de estudios que le dio Splendid tras volver de Grecia.

-Es que…Eso es diferente: es del extranjero y eso le da un tono especial.

-Sí, lo guardas por tu amor a lo griego-rió Giggles.

-Podría ser, podría ser-asintió su amiga, acompañándola por un momento.

Y de repente se hizo un momento de silencio mientras las tres seguían degustando su taza de té, momento en el que la mudez de Flaky, especialmente, resaltó como el sol en el cielo.

-Por cierto, ¿vamos a decírselo ya o esperamos a después?-escuchó entonces la pelirroja que le preguntaba Petunia a Giggles.

-¿Hace falta que sea ahora?-fue la respuesta.

-Diría que sí.

-¿De qué habláis?-les preguntó Flaky con curiosidad, aunque, como siempre qué tenía que preguntar algo como aquello, temía la respuesta.

-Es que…-Giggles se volvió hacia ella. En su rostro se veía que se debatía entre el respeto a su amiga y unas ganas terribles de decirle algo, algo que sabía que le molestaría…-¿Sabes por qué hemos estado tan pendientes de cuándo venías?

-Pues en principio diría que porque me esperabais para trabajar en lo de la cocina-aventuró Flaky pero, conociendo la evidencia de que eso era falso, añadió-Pero supongo que lo preguntas porque no es por eso.

-Pues no, no estábamos pendientes de verte llegar por eso-admitió Giggles-¿Eh, Petunia?

-Sí…-la amiga asumió el relevo, pero se veía que también le costaba hablar-Lo que nos interesaba y de lo que hemos estado hablando un rato es de…

-De cómo vendrías vestida-concluyó la pelirrosa.

-… ¿Y eso por qué?-les preguntó Flaky, repasando de forma inconsciente su jersey favorito, amarillo, sus pantalones de chándal de un tomo similar pero más pálido y sus deportivas… Ella no veía ningún problema. No era muy elegante pero sí cómoda, que es lo que le parecía importante.

-Es que… Bueno, Petunia, tú eres la que lo dijiste-le instó Giggles.

-Así vas a pasar mucho calor-saltó aquella-Te vas a asar de hecho…La madre de Giggles tiene la calefacción muy alta y con ese jersey… Vas a sudar.

-Estoy bien-se limitó a decir la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No era eso lo que quería decir Petunia-intervino la pelirrosa, dándole a ésta un pequeño codazo-Nosotras pensábamos más bien… En que, bueno, en que deberías ponerte otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Así no estás bien-señaló Petunia.

-¿En qué no estoy bien?

-Bueno…-el hecho de que sus amigas y, sobre todo Giggles, no parecieran terminar de querer decirlo preocupó a la pelirroja, que no imaginaba a dónde querían ir a parar-Es que pensamos que estaría bien que te…Que te arreglaras un poco…más.

-¿Arreglarme?

-Que te pongas guapa para atraer la atención de Flippy-se decidió finalmente Petunia a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, provocando que su amiga, sólo por la idea, agachase la cabeza, avergonzada y con las mejillas totalmente rojas por el rubor.

-Eso no es lo que quedamos en decir-reprendió Giggles a su amiga.

-Ya… Pero tampoco acordamos claramente como expresarlo así que…-se justificó la chica-Pero Flaky, no puedes ponerte así por cualquier cosa… Además, si de verdad has sentido tilín por ese chico… Pues deberías llamar su atención.

-Petunia está en lo correcto… Más o menos-le secundo Giggles-La verdad es que ganarías muchos enteros de cara a…Bueno, que te hiciera caso, si llevaras algo… No sé cómo decirlo exactamente…

-Sexy-apuntó Petunia.

-Más elegante y jovial-continuó la pelirrosa ignorando a su amiga.

-Pues… No sé…-Flaky estaba dudosa… La parte que quería intentar conocer mejor a aquel chico tan magnético estaba a favor de intentar usar algo para ganar su atención… El otro lado estaba horripilado sólo con pensarlo-Creo que vais muy rápidas las dos… Es verdad que me ha parecido guapo, pero eso no significa que… Bueno… Que quiera necesariamente que se fije en mí ni nada…

-¡Oh, no seas tan cortada!-le interrumpió Giggles-Si te ha gustado eso es lo que tienes que hacer precisamente. Y si cuando le vas conociendo ves que quieres ir a más… Ya verás como no lo lamentas. Te lo aseguro.

-No estoy convencida de ello tanto como tú.

-¡Venga ya, Flaky! Es una idea fantástica, ¡ya lo verás!-le repitió, animándola Giggles-¡Y nada de gorros, por favor!-añadió rápidamente, acariciando por un momento con envidia la larga cabellera pelirroja de su amiga-Con este estupendo pelo que tienes no deberías llevarlo todo el tiempo como lo haces, que cualquiera diría que has nacido con él.

-Supongo…Supongo que podría ir a casa a cambiarme después de terminar aquí.

-¡No!-saltó Petunia y las dos chicas la miraron, extrañadas-¡Venga, Giggles!-se excusó-Sabes que Flaky no tiene nada parecido a lo que necesita hoy.

-Es verdad-le dio aquella la razón.

-¿Y qué pensáis que necesito hoy?-preguntó Flaky, sospechando.

-Será mejor que yo te deje algo-decidió Giggles.

-Bueno…Yo no quisiera resultar una molestia-la pelirroja guardaba la esperanza de que ese comentario la libraría de aquella idea, ya que imaginaba que lo que le querría prestar Giggles estaría muy lejos de su línea habitual, pero se equivocó.

-No es molestia-le rebatió su interlocutora-Ya verás. Entre las tres encontraremos algo que te venga y vaya bien.

-¡Sí!-coreó Petunia.

-Suena…genial-asintió Flaky, intento sonreír como las otras dos pero mucho menos convencida que sus amigas.

.

.

.

-Aquí es-le señaló Splendid, abriendo la portezuela del jardín-Pasa-invitó a su amigo.

-La verdad es que no estoy convencido-le repitió Flippy por tercera vez-A fin de cuentas, no conozco a nadie. ¿Estás seguro de que no voy a molestar?

-¡Pues claro que no!-le contestó, igualmente de nuevo, su interlocutor-Estarán encantados de conocerte-dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta y llamando al timbre.

-¡Splendid!-le recibió, calurosamente con un abrazo, Petunia-¡Qué bien que has llegado pronto! ¡Y qué guapo estás!

-Sí, sí, gracias-reaccionó el chico, despegándose a la cariñosa chica-Tú también estas elegante… Y éste es mi amigo, Flippy-tiró de la manga de su amigo para llevarle junto a él antes de que la peliazul pudiera hablar.

-¡Oh!, ¿así que tú eres Flippy?-le examinó de pies a cabeza, a lo que éste se sintió un tanto incómodo-Pero, no os quedéis en la puerta, ¡pasad, pasad! De momento sois los primeros.

-¡Bienvenidos!-les saludó Giggles, saliendo del salón-¡Splendid! Y este debe ser tu amigo Flippy, ¿no?-preguntó igual que Petunia e, igualmente, recorriéndole nuevamente con la mirada.

Flippy sintió como si las dos chicas observasen cada centímetro de su ropa –que le había prestado Splendid, dado que sus únicas prendas, tras la laboriosa jornada de ayer, habían acabado en una lavandería cercana a la casa de aquél- y de su rostro, con lo que le pareció un inusitado interés.

-Así es-le respondía mientras tanto Splendid-Y, por supuesto: ¡Felicidades!-le dio dos besos en la mejilla a la pelirrosa-Creo que tengo algo para ti...-sonrió, misterioso, antes de tenderle un paquete envuelto en papel anaranjado que la chica cogió de inmediato.

-¡Qué emoción, qué emoción!-casi saltaba. Los regalos de Splendid siempre eran de los mejores-Pero…-logró contenerse-Iré a dejarlo con los de Flaky y Petunia hasta que estemos todos, para abrirlos de una sola vez-explicó, yendo hacia el salón.

-¿Y mi hermana?-preguntó Splendid, siguiéndola y notando que ella no estaba.

-En el baño, creo-le respondió Giggles-¿Os apetece beber algo?

-Agua, por favor-pidió Flippy.

-Yo nada, gracias-dijo el peliazul-Pero, ¿está bien, no?-se mostró preocupado, conociendo como conocía a su "princesa".

-Sí…-respondió, esquiva Giggles, intentando escabullirse a la cocina sin éxito, puesto que él le siguió, mostrando claramente con su expresión que quería una respuesta más extensa-… Bueno… Tardará un poco en salir porque… Está un poco nerviosa… Pero dentro de un momento iba a ir a por ella.

-¿Un "poco" nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

-Es que… Petunia… y yo le convencimos para que se pusiera algo más… Más apropiado, más bonito para la fiesta.

-¿Cómo?-Splendid se sintió repentinamente alterado.

-Es que ella nos dijo que, bueno, que ese tal Flippy le había… Bueno, espera, no debería decírtelo, si es que tú ya no lo sabes. Debemos respetar la intimidad de tu hermana.

-Giggles, desembucha-le ordenó secamente.

-Flaky dijo que Flippy le había gustado y le dijimos que se pusiera algo que fuera… Bueno, más atrayente-respondió de corrido.

-¿Pero oyes lo que dices?

-Bueno… Antes no nos pareció que fuera mala idea… Y puede que no lo sea.

-Claro que lo es si la habéis presionado.

-Presionar, presionar… No diría tanto.

-Pues ya puedes ir…-el timbre resonó de repente, cortando las palabras de Splendid.

-Bueno… Tengo que ir a llevar el agua a tu amigo y a seguir recibiendo a los invitados-se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando que la excusara.

-Ve-accedió él-Ahora tendré que ir yo a ver cómo está.

-¡Oye, que está bien!-le dijo Giggles mientras él desaparecía por el pasillo y subía, lo más rápidamente que podía, al baño del segundo piso.

En el pasillo, ligeramente oscuro al no llegarle más que una iluminación parcial desde el piso de abajo, resaltaba con claridad y se percibía a primera vista el hilo de luz que indicaba que en el baño había alguien. Splendid, lentamente, se aproximó a la puerta e intentó oír algo, pero no percibió nada. Finalmente, se decidió a llamar, dando dos leves golpes con sus nudillos.

-¿Quién, quién es?-preguntó su hermana desde el interior. Splendid respiró algo aliviado. La voz sonaba nerviosa, pero no más de lo normal.

-Soy yo-le respondió-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-fue le seca respuesta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué estás haciendo?-volvió a hablar tras un rato de silencio.

-Esto… Nada. Es que… Ahora mismo… Así no puedo salir.

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

-Giggles ya te lo habrá dicho.

-No. No me ha dicho nada.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

-¿Y tú?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Pero yo soy el hermano mayor.

-¡Pero yo he preguntado primero!-insistió ella, infantilmente.

-Pues… Podría querer usar el baño, ¿no?

-Hay uno abajo.

-Vale… Sí. Giggles me ha dicho algo… Pero tú me lo explicarías mejor, ¿no?

-Es que…

-¿Es que qué?

-Bueno… Verás… Es que las chicas me dijeron que, bueno, quizá debería… Porque yo…

-Será mejor que empieces desde el principio, princesa.

-Te he dicho…

-No hay nadie escuchando-le cortó-Así que céntrate en la pregunta.

-Es que… Flippy… Bueno… Es bastante guapo… Yo se lo comenté a las chicas y estas me aconsejaron que sería buena idea… Vestir de forma algo diferente y Giggles me ha prestado algo suyo…

-Ah. Ya-asintió Splendid, que no llegaba a imaginar siquiera como iba a llevar su hermanita algo de su mucho más atrevida amiga.

-Y… Me he puesto lo que Giggles y Petunia me han recomendado… Antes me sentía sólo un poco rara pero… Ahora… No sé. No quiero que nadie me vea así. No me gusta.

-¡Anda ya, no puede ser tan horrible!-intentó animarla-Déjame verte y no seas tan catastrofista sin razón.

-No puedo. Me da… Me da vergüenza-dijo, a medio camino entre la protesta y las ganas de inspirar lástima.

-Pero soy tu hermano. ¿Es que no confías en mí?-se decidió a emplear el argumento definitivo.

Tal y como esperaba, finalmente, poco a poco, la puerta se abrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota a los lectores: **De cara a los que tuvieran algún interés por esta historia he de aclarar un par de puntos. En primer lugar, he tardado –y no creo que importe mucho, pero lo lamento igual- porque mis obligaciones diarias –trabajo, comienzo de las clases del máster- me han restado tiempo para intentar escribir. También he tardado porque, sobre todo al principio, no estaba seguro de lo que escribía y borre en varias ocasiones los primeros borradores. La parte final me ha resultado más sencilla, fluida de redactar. Aunque, como suele ocurrirme, me gusta el final pero no me deja del todo convencido. Finalmente, no he cubierto en este capítulo todo lo que tenía pensado, pero tampoco, como en el caso anterior, quería alargarlo mucho más. Sólo espero que el resultado esté a la altura de la espera.

_**Capítulo 7. El Cumpleaños de Giggles (2)**_

Un cálido y resplandeciente sol lucía en el cielo cuando Cuddles cerró tras de sí la puerta de su casa y emprendió, finalmente, el camino a la de su novia. Se sentía feliz, radiante y, mientras acariciaba el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo, ilusionado ante la perspectiva de ver la cara de su querida pelirrosa cuando lo abriera y descubriera su contenido. Al principio puede que la rectangular y aplanada caja la confundiera pero… Sonrió disfrutando por adelantado de la emocionante alegría que le iba a provocar. Aquel año había preparado algo de matrícula de honor.

-¡Ey, Cuddles!-escuchó de repente una voz a su espalda y, de repente, tenía a Toothy caminando a su lado, con un paquete en sus manos-Veo que hemos coincidido a la hora de ponernos en marcha.

-Así es-asintió, sonriente, el rubio.

-Te veo muy sonriente, como confiado y satisfecho por algo especialmente bueno-comentó su amigo, ajustándose ligeramente el gorro lila de lana que llevaba para que cubriera mejor sus orejas-¿Es que esperas algo?

-Es que hoy va a ser un buen día. Tengo el presentimiento.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Cuando veas lo que le voy a regalar a Giggles lo sabrás.

-¿Lo llevas encima? No veo que cargues con ningún paquete.

-Lo llevo aquí-lo mostró ligeramente, sacándolo parcialmente de su bolsillo para volverlo a guardar con rapidez, como con miedo de que la sorpresa, de alguna manera, pudiera escaparse si lo enseñaba demasiado.

-Pensé que decías que era…grande.

-Créeme. Es muy grande. Ya lo entenderás, repito, cuando lo veas.

-Lo que tú digas-se encogió Toothy de hombros-Yo le he comprado un peluche que vi en una tienda y me dije: "Seguro que eso le gusta a Giggles".

-¿Un peluche? ¿De qué es?

-Es Luna: La gata de la protagonista de _Sailor Moon_. Como sé que le gustaban esos dibujos…

-¡Ah!... Bueno. No está…mal. Supongo.

-Lo mejor será que Flaky hará su fantástica tarta-sentenció Toothy, relamiéndose por adelantado al pensar en aquel sabrosísimo pastel de chocolate y vainilla.

-Te pareces a Nutty-le picó Cuddles.

-¡No!-saltó el otro de inmediato ante tal alusión, pasando a justificarse-Tendría que ser alguien de piedra para que no le gustase la tarta de Flaky. Tiene unas manos maravillosas…Para la cocina-añadió, al poco, al percibir la insinuante mirada de su amigo.

-Sí. Para la cocina.

-No veas más de lo que he dicho, ¿quieres?

-Es que desde que ayer…

-Ayer deje claro el tema.

-Sí. Dejaste claro que algunas te habían llamado la atención.

-¡Casi nada!

-Pero algo… ¿Eh? ¿Acaso dijiste menos de lo que hay realmente, eh?

-¡No!

-Quizá te gusta Flaky y lo ocultas bajo una aparente pasión por su tarta y sus otras… delicias.

-¡Tonterías!

-¿Seguro? Yo diría…

-Díselo a mi mano-volvió, como el día anterior, a plantarle la palma casi en la cara.

-Ya sabes que el que se pica, ajos come.

-Menos mal que ya hemos llegado-suspiró su interlocutor mientras entraban al nevado jardín de la casa de la pelirrosa.

-¡Buenas, chicos!-les saludó Petunia, que les abrió apenas pulsaron el timbre-Pasad, pasad-les invitó, cosa que hicieron de inmediato, procediendo a dejar abrigos y demás en el perchero-¿Hace mucho frío fuera?-les preguntó la chica mientras, un tanto maniática, "colocaba bien" y en su sitio las prendas que sus amigos habían dejado "mal".

-¿Somos los primeros?-preguntó Toothy.

-No-respondió Petunia-Hace un momento apenas han llegado Splendid y un amigo suyo…

-¡Cariño!-Giggles entró casi corriendo y se abalanzó, casi arrojándole al sueño, sobre el cuello de su querido rubio-No sabes qué ganas tenía de verte hoy.

-Y yo a ti, fresita-respondió Cuddles el cálido saludo estrechándola en un abrazo contra sí mientras su amigo contemplaba la escena con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza ajena y un poco de asquito. Él no se acostumbraba a las ya típicas escenitas que sus dos amigos montaban, sobre todo en días como ese, por lo que marchó al salón para ignorarles mientras hacían el tonto.

-¡Oh!-se sorprendió al encontrar a un desconocido en el salón-¡Hola!

-Él es Flippy-les presentó Petunia, que había entrado detrás de Toothy-Un amigo de Splendid que acaba de instalarse en la ciudad.

-¡Encantado!-le tendió la mano Toothy, sentándose en el sillón a su lado.

-Igualmente-asintió el joven.

-Y es militar-siguió apuntando la chica.

-¡Vaya!, ¿de verdad?-se mostró interesado el otro-¿Has estado en la guerra?-le preguntó, con curiosidad.

-En primer lugar-suspiró Flippy. Aquel no era un tema del que le gustara hablar… No quería tener recuerdos ni pensamientos que alentasen a "ese"… Y todo pese a que se había tomado dos pastillas antes de acudir… Quizá demasiado pero… Había pensado que era mejor prevenir que curar-Ya no estoy en el ejército y, en segundo, en realidad no llegue a prestar servicio en ninguna misión.

Mentir, pensó, era lo mejor y más sencillo que podía hacer. Les decepcionaría seguramente que no tuviera anécdotas a lo Rambo para contarles, pero el ahorrarse esas historias le daba cierta…seguridad.

-¡Oh! Perdona nuestra indiscreción…-se disculpó Petunia mientras dejaba el paquete de Toothy en una esquina con los demás, notando cierto malestar en aquel joven, por lo que decidió desviar la conversación-Dime, Toothy, queda un rato antes de ir al comedor, que vengan todos y tal… ¿Quieres mientras algo para tomar, agua o un refresco? Hemos hecho una rica limonada.

-Sí, gracias-asintió el chico.

-¡Y yo también!-se sumó Cuddles mientras la peliazul desaparecía por la puerta, entrando agarrado a su novia que acariciaba lentamente el papel dorado del regalo de su querido rubio mientras se deshacía en las ganas de abrirlo. Sin embargo, con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, logró, como en los casos anteriores, dejarlo en la mesita con los demás-¡Ey, hola, amigo!-saludó a Flippy al tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, de cuyos datos enseguida le puso al corriente Toothy-¡Vaya! ¡Así que militar!... Y, dime, ¿has estado…?

-No-respondió sequedad, tajante pero todo lo educado que pudo, el peliverde.

-Es el hijo del jefe Nyman-les explicó Giggles, que se fue a sentar encima del rubio, que la volvió a abrazar efusivamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces eres de aquí?-le preguntó Toothy.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hacías en el ejército? ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo?-le siguió abordando Cuddles.

-Nada particular. Seis años.

-¿Seis años? ¿Y en seis años nunca…?

-No.

-¿Limonada?-le ofreció de repente Petunia, vuelta desde la cocina con varios vasos llenos y una jarra del dulce líquido.

-No, gracias-le rechazó la oferta. No tenía sed.

-¿Pero armas si usaste y aprendiste a usar, no?

-Sí-aquí no tenía más remedio que responder afirmativamente.

-¿Y se te daba bien?

-No lo hacía mal.

-¡Qué modesto!-comentó Giggles.

-¿Y has conducido algún tanque?-recogió de nuevo el turno de preguntar Toothy.

Flippy comenzó a sentirse algo molesto. ¿No se daban cuenta esos dos…? ¿No se daban cuenta esos dos de que no quería hablar del tema? Pero ellos seguían con sus preguntas a pesar de que sus respuestas, secas, cortantes, les debían hacer que se dieran cuenta de que lo más oportuno era el silencio. Realmente lamentaba en ese momento haber accedido a ir allí. ¿Y dónde se había metido Splendid? Ya que era culpa suya el que estuviese en esa situación, al menos debería sacarle de esta.

Y estaba a punto de contestar a la en su opinión estúpida pregunta sobre si había "conducido algún tanque" cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos, hacía unos segundos tan locuaces, se habían quedado repentinamente absortos y silenciosos, mirando fijamente en la misma dirección. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquello que estuviera atrayendo tal atención y se giró a la izquierda para averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Tal y como esperaba, finalmente, poco a poco, la puerta se abrió.

Muy lentamente, chirriantes las quejosas bisagras, una haz de luz bañó el pasillo. Flaky se apoyaba contra la puerta, como en un último y desesperado intento por permanecer oculta. Empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo las primeras gotas de sudor en la frente… De repente pensaba que ni siquiera ante su hermano, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, hubiera querido tener que aparecer así, ni en una broma.

Splendid, aunque preocupado por su hermana por lo que la conocía, no podía dejar, a su vez, de tener una gran curiosidad por ver con qué ropas tan "atrevidas" habrían logrado engalanarla Giggles y Petunia. En cualquier caso no creía que pudiera ser nada del otro mundo y estaba convencido de que la aparente extrema vergüenza de su princesita no respondía más que a su bien conocido carácter miedoso.

Pero, cuando, finalmente la tuvo ante él, no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Tal y como había pensado lo que llevaba su hermanita, una ligera y elegante blusa de tonos entre anaranjados y rojizos, una falda a juego hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón con los que, se veía a primera vista, no acababa de saber andar, no era algo que él, personalmente, considerase excesivo.

Cualquier otra chica vestida así y con el escaso maquillaje que, imaginaba, a duras penas habían conseguido sus dos amigas que se dejara poner –un poco de pintalabios y colorete- le habría podido parecer guapa al verla, pero no llamativa, no algo que atrajera inmediatamente su vista. Sin embargo, en su princesa, en contraste con lo que solía llevar siempre, aquello suponía una imagen radicalmente distinta. Era la primera vez que la veía con el aspecto propio de una adolescente de su edad. Casi le pareció que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana ya no era una niña. Y desde luego era atractiva, lo que le alegraba y preocupaba a la vez.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo me veo?-fue finalmente capaz de preguntar, ligeramente temblorosa, entrecruzando los dedos mientras, cabizbaja, se limitaba a mirarse el contorno de los zapatos. El silencio de su hermano le intranquilizaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

-Te ves…-buscó la palabra más apropiada-Te ves estupenda, mi princesa. Preciosa.

-¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad?-preguntó ella, nerviosa por tal idea pero sin poder ocultar cierta emoción por ello.

-¡Claro que sí!-afirmó con contundencia-Siempre he dicho que eras la chica más guapa de la ciudad y está claro que no sin razón.

-Bueno… No es para tanto-replicó ella, riendo por lo bajo, con voz casi muda-… Y la verdad es que me siento un poco,…, rara. Como si,…, como si no llevara nada… Indefensa… ¿Estás seguro de que así voy bien?

-Vas perfecta. No te preocupes que nadie te va a criticar, si es lo que temes…-volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo-Más bien al contrario: te dirán piropos, si acaso.

-Creo que prefiero que no me digan nada…

-¿Y Flippy?

-¿Y Flippy qué?-le replicó ella, como ignorando a qué se refería.

-¿No te convencieron tus amigas de todo esto para...-buscó la palabra más apropiada-llamar su atención?

-…Sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ya no estoy segura de que sea buena idea. Al fin y al cabo…Apenas sé nada de él.

-Pensé que te había gustado.

-¡No!-respondió, tajante, para matizar al segundo-Bueno… Me parece guapo, pero… Eso no quiere decir mucho. No quiere decir que pueda estar cómoda con él. Cuánto más lo pienso, más nerviosa me siento… Creo que estaría mejor sin meterme en esos líos.

-¿Y qué tal si bajamos y, si se acerca, le das una oportunidad?-le propuso, pensando que intentar convencerla sería difícil e infructuoso esfuerzo-No pierdes nada por ello. Siempre puedes echarte para atrás cuando lo consideres y no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras. Merece la pena-concluyó al ver, en un atisbo de duda en ella, la posibilidad de convencerla.

-Bueno…Quizá tengas razón-accedió finalmente.

.

.

.

Flaky, impulsada por su gesticulante hermano, dio muy poco a poco los últimos pasos hacia la puerta abierta del salón. Y antes de llegar ya sintió como el pinchazo de un millar de alfileres a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Se sentía incómoda ante la mera idea de la atención que iba a atraer sobre sí. Y, en efecto, las voces que le habían estado llegando desde la habitación, cesaron en cuanto se detuvo en el umbral. El cruce de miradas cómplices de Petunia y Giggles y la evidente sorpresa en los rostros de sus dos amigos era, suponía lo esperable. Pero ella no pudo dejar de fijarse en la reacción de un peliverde también presente en la sala.

Flippy, ante la visión de la pelirroja, no era realmente consciente de lo "radical" de su aspecto, pero eso no le dejó indiferente. Estaba gratamente sorprendido. Recorrió con su mirada las líneas bien moldeadas de la chica, desde los tobillos al cuello…Aquella que en un principio sólo se le aparecía como una niña ahora mostraba que tenía los mejores atributos de una mujer…Era muy atractiva. Y con esa melena roja, como el fuego, los suaves labios de cereza…Realmente toda ella le agradaba. Su actitud, no obstante, era a todas vistas la misma, la de un cervatillo asustadizo, temeroso en el bosque, al que cualquier pequeño sonido le traer a la mente la imagen del feroz depredador. Una figura temerosa necesitada de un protector. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero eso le atraía…

-¡Ala, Flaky…!-saltó Cuddles.

-Estás, estás…-buscó Toothy, sin lograrlo, el adjetivo que más le convenciera…Estaba realmente sorprendido. Muy gratamente sorprendido. Nunca se había imaginado nunca a su amiga…Pero tampoco quería expresar demasiada admiración, sobre todo con Cuddles y los demás delante-…

-Guapísima, ¿verdad?-apuntó Giggles mientras Petunia llevaba a la pelirroja de la mano para que se sentase en el sofá junto a ella,…, al lado de Flippy.

-Y has llegado justo a tiempo porque…-Petunia buscó las palabras para dar un empujón a su amiga-Porque ahora mismo Flippy nos estaba contando cosas interesantes sobre el ejército.

-¿Interesantes? ¡Qué va! Si…-empezó a decir Cuddles hasta que su novia le tapó la boca.

-¿Sabes qué, Cuddles, cariño?-se le ocurrió de repente a la pelirrosa-¿Por qué no me ayudas a apurar unos últimos detalles en el comedor?

-¡Ah, sí, es verdad!-apuntó Petunia, comprendiendo el plan de Giggles-Toothy y yo también iremos a ayudarte. Así, entre cuatro, lo haremos en seguida.

-¿Cómo, qué es lo que hay que hacer?-preguntó aquel mientras las dos chicas, y Cuddles, ya se habían puesto en pie. A él, ciertamente, le interesaba más quedarse con la pelirroja. Y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero de repente tuvo la impresión de que no le convenía, para nada, que se quedara a solas con aquel desconocido en la misma habitación. Aunque precisamente ese parecía el objetivo de las otras dos chicas.

-¡Venga! No seas perezoso y echemos una mano a estas lindas damas-le animó Cuddles, tirando de él y casi obligándole a seguir a las otras dos, que ya estaban saliendo de la sala, camino del pasillo, hacia el comedor. Lugar al que también llevaban a Splendid, al que se habían encontrado saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis tramando ahora?-les preguntó éste, sin más miramientos, cuando los cinco estuvieron en el amplio comedor, donde de hecho todo estaba ya preparado, con excepción de los invitados.

-Bueno…-que la pelirrosa vacilará otra vez en contestar volvió a preocupar al joven-Es que,…, conociendo a Flaky, pues, nos pareció…

-Le han querido dejar a solas con tu amigo, el militar soso-respondió por ella Cuddles, acercándose a la mesa a coger con un canapé de salmón.

-Me he pasado una hora disponiendo bien y simétricamente la mesa-le advirtió Petunia a Cuddles, que se detuvo antes de culminar su propósito-Toca algo antes de tiempo y te arranco la mano. En cuanto a lo de Flaky…-se volvió al hermano-Yo sólo seguí las indicaciones de Giggles.

-¡Qué mentirosa!-exclamó, sorprendida, aquella. Y ante la insistente mirada reprensora de Splendid tuvo que defenderse-Bueno… Es que, siendo sólo dos, le será más fácil, creo, hablar con él… Además, lo peor que puede pasarle es que se aburra.

A Splendid le parecía que algunos de los movimientos de aquellas dos eran demasiado atolondrados. Pero, después de que él también la había animado en ese sentido, aunque consideraba que no de forma tan "arriesgada", no se sentía con la suficiente autoridad para censurar la actitud de las dos.

-¿Y por qué queréis que Flaky hable con el soso ese?-preguntó Toothy, que había visto confirmadas sus sospechas, lo que no le satisfacía precisamente.

-Querrán liarla con él por algo-especuló Cuddles, sentándose en una de las sillas con aire aburrido.

-No es que queramos que se lie con él-quiso dejar claro Giggles-Es que a ella…Le había parecido atractivo y pensamos que un poco de ayuda…A ver qué pasaba.

-Pero, si no sabemos nada de él-argumentó Toothy, sintiéndose, por alguna razón, muy molesto por aquella respuesta-¿Os ha parecido prudente animarla así, de verdad?

-Bueno, no es que le conozca de toda la vida, pero mi instinto me dice que es un tío legal-empezó Splendid-Además…

-¡Un momento!-le cortó Giggles-¿A qué viene esa repentina preocupación por Flaky?-le preguntó, acusadora, a Toothy-¿Acaso…?

-¡No!-respondió aquel sin dejarla acabar, temiendo siquiera ponerse a pensar sobre ella y decidiéndose a responder lo que prefería creer-Sólo me preocupo por una buena amiga, que es lo que es Flaky para mí: una buena amiga-repitió.

-Mirad que rápido lo niega-apuntó Cuddles-¡Seguro que es verdad!

-¡No es verdad!-insistió el otro.

-¡A Toothy le gusta Flaky, a Toothy le gusta Flaky!-coreó, burlón, el rubio, provocando una sonrisa en los demás, con excepción lógica del aludido-Quizá el tilín que ya te hacía antes se ha terminado de encender al verla hoy, ¿eh?-añadió, para interés de sus dos amigas y horror de Toothy.

-¡No inventes, tío!-dijo, intentando parecer irritado e indignado aunque sin poder ocultar cierta vergüenza ante el hecho de que Cuddles fuera difundiendo confidencias así.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Nunca has dicho nada-apostilló Petunia.

-Es verdad. Lo ha disimulado muy bien-se apuntó Giggles-Pero al final el amor siempre sale a la luz…-dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Anda, dejadle tranquilo-le defendió Splendid antes de que la avalancha terminara de estallar.

-Sólo digo que a mí ese Flippy me da muy malas vibraciones-concluyó Toothy.

.

.

.

Al principio un estruendoso silencio, no carente de algo de tensión, se estableció en el salón. A Flippy le resultaba extraña aquella "maniobra" de sus anfitriones, como si hubieran querido dejarle a solas a propósito con aquella tímida chica… Claro qué, ¿qué razones tendrían para ello? No le veía ningún sentido. Por otro lado, estaba a solas con una chica atractiva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en una situación como esa… Quizá lo mejor sería no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

"Bueno", escuchó la voz del otro en su cabeza: "No estaría mal un poco de diversión y vale tanto esa como cualquier otra… Y sí, no está mal… Las pelirrojas siempre fueron mis favoritas. Y las que parecen tan frágiles, tan modosas, al final resultan…".

Flippy, no sin cierto esfuerzo, logró ignorar esa y otras posteriores consideraciones de su alter ego. Observó de reojo a la chica, como si no le prestara atención. Ella parecía hacer lo mismo. "Como si quisiera dar el paso, pero sin llegar nunca a atreverse", pensó el joven, "esperando tal vez que lo de yo... Lo que no dejaría de ser lo normal ya que yo soy el hombre". En fin. Había que romper el hielo:

-¿Te llamabas, Flaky, verdad?-recordaba muy bien cuál era su nombre, pero tras darle vueltas durante unos minutos, fue el mejor modo que se le ocurrió para abrir la conversación. "Aunque vaya a creer que tienes la memoria de un pez", le pinchó "ese".

-Sí-respondió secamente, casi en un susurro, su interlocutora. Casi como si lo escupiera, sin mirarle, manteniendo la vista fija al frente…Estaba claro que iba a ser él quien llevara toda la carga de la charla. "Bueno. Todo cuesta en esta vida", se consoló pensando.

-Splendid me ha comentado…-buscó alguna de las observaciones que aquel hubiera hecho sobre su hermana que pudiera ser prometedora de cara a animarla a hablar-Que eres algo así como la repostera "oficial" del lugar.

-Bueno…-se frotó las manos, nerviosa-A veces hago tartas, como la de hoy, u otras cosas. Es un pequeño hobby. Los demás suelen decir que no están mal.

-Seguro que son deliciosas-optó por el cumplido.

-Se intenta.

Viendo que aquel tema no resultaba fructífero, Flippy decidió cambiar de banda, por una, quizá, un tanto arriesgada.

-Bueno…-dejó una pausa como para indicar que iba a cambiar de tema-No te conozco mucho pero te ves muy diferente que el viernes o que ayer…Y, viendo la reacción de tus embobados amigos…Supongo que no sueles ir con ese look.

-No. La verdad es que no-asintió ella-La ropa, de hecho, me la ha dejado una amiga. No es de mi estilo.

-Pues tenemos algo en común. A mí también me han tenido que prestar lo que llevo-río-Precisamente tu hermano. He llegado a este pueblo literalmente con lo puesto y para meterme en una casa destartalada. Todo un reto, ¿eh?

-Suena difícil.

-En realidad no lo es. Simplemente tendré que ponerme manos a la obra: conseguir un empleo y ser un poco manitas para apañarme unos muebles. He visto que no muy lejos de mi casa hay un bosque que tiene buenos árboles para ello… Material de sobra para lo que necesito.

-¿Te vas a hacer tus propios muebles?-la voz de ella sonaba con una mezcla de curioso interés y admiración.

-Por supuesto-respondió, no sin un deje de orgullo-Lo que uno hace es lo mejor de todo. Y barato. Sólo cuesta un poco de esfuerzo y en esa moneda posiblemente soy uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

-Veo que vas a estar muy ocupado.

-Será un buen entretenimiento para el tiempo libre, pero lo primero que haré será lo de conseguir un trabajo.

-¿Irás a pedirle el puesto de ayudante al jefe Pangborn?

-Es una de las opciones que contemplo, sí.

-Pues…Por si no tienes suerte…-la voz de la chica tembló y ella misma no se terminaba de creer lo que iba a decir-Mi padre tiene una cafetería y, bueno, hace tiempo que habla de contratar un nuevo camarero… No es lo mismo pero… No está tampoco mal.

-Desde luego-asintió Flippy, aunque a él le interesaba más el hecho de la "oferta" que la oferta en sí. Parece que había avanzado unos pasos cruciales hacia la confianza de aquella temblorosa pelirroja-Será mi primera opción si ese tal Pangborn no me da el puesto.

-Seguramente el sueldo no es mucho-mientras decía aquello, él se fijó en cómo se rascaba el brazo, estaba todavía nerviosa y no podía dejar las manos quietas-Pero… Tenemos una magnífica tarta de manzana.

-¿La haces tú?

-No, es de mi madre…Aunque sí, alguna vez la he hecho yo, pero sólo en casos excepcionales.

-¿Así que ayudas en la cafetería a tu padre?

-Sólo los sábados. Algunos. Mis padres insisten sobre todo en que estudie para ir a la universidad. Como mi hermano.

-No es mala idea… ¿Y tú quieres?

-Sí… Me gustaría.

-¿Alguna carrera en especial?

-Me interesa la antropología.

-¿De verdad? No es algo tan típico como derecho o medicina.

-El derecho me parece aburrido y, bueno, desde siempre me he sentido un poco mal en las clases de biología cuando se trataba de cosas de anatomía… Me daban tericia, repelús… Y cuando quisieron que diseccionáramos una rana… ¡Que mal rato pasé! La antropología, por otro lado, es interesante. El estudio de las culturas y de la naturaleza humana subyacente. Es… Bueno, lo que despierta mi fascinación y a lo que no me importaría dedicarme.

-No está nada mal-iba a añadir algo cuando el sonido del timbré resonó en toda la casa insistentemente-¡Vaya! Un impaciente llama a la puerta.

-Debe de ser Nutty-comentó Flaky, observando por la puerta abierta como pasaba Giggles por el pasillo y hacia el recibidor-Siempre llama así.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8. El Cumpleaños de Giggles (3)**_

-¡Porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente…Y siempre lo será! ¡Y siempre lo será! ¡Porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente…Y siempre lo será! ¡Y siempre lo será!

Terminaron el conocido canto los presentes con una corta ovación a su anfitriona, que, sonriente y ante el gran pastel que le había preparado su amiga, presidía la mesa del comedor en rededor de la cual estaban todos reunidos. Giggles contempló con regocijo la superficie apetitosa de la tarta, sobre cuyo centro diecisiete velas organizaban un pequeño círculo concéntrico de ocho, ocho y una con una precisión que se debía a la neurótica de Petunia. Sintiendo que todos la esperaban, no tardó en soplar con toda la fuerza que pudo, de sobra para apagar las pequeñas llamas que apenas iluminaban la penumbra en que la habitación, corridas las cortinas, apagada la lámpara, estaba sumergida, ganándose otro breve aplauso de sus entusiásticos comensales.

-¡La tarta, la tarta, llegó la hora de la tarta!-saltó, impaciente desde su asiento un agitado Nutty, expresando por una vez el ansía contenida de todos los presentes.

-Ya va, ya va-dijo, tranquilizándole, Splendid, mientras encendía la luz y, se disponía después, cuchillo en mano, a servir las raciones de la tarta, empezando, claro por un primer trozo especial que cortó para la cumpleañera-Para la chica del día.

-Um… ¡Gracias!-cogió ésta el plato que le tendía.

Splendid, con su pericia y toda la rapidez que podía, iba diseccionando el pastel y sirviendo los trozos, que iban circulando, cada uno hacia su destino. Pero no todos estaban en ese momento pendientes de recibir su trozo. Había especialmente un invitado un tanto desconcentrado.

Toothy no podía, dentro del disimulo con qué se esforzaba en hacerlo, apartar la vista de Flaky y de Flippy, que sentados juntos, uno al lado del otro, habían hasta el momento mantenido una charla por lo bajo al margen de los demás. No sabía por qué, pero aquel chico no le parecía de fiar y se sentía mal al ver tan cerca de él a la pelirroja. ¿O quizá es que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaba más de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta y se sentía celoso? Se dijo que no. Nunca le había llamado así la atención ella ni ninguna otra… ¿Y entonces? "Simplemente es que ese Flippy no es digno de confianza, aunque Splendid diga lo contrario", pensó, queriendo creer que eso era todo. Un "amistoso" golpe en el hombre le hizo volver la atención hacia el plato que le tendía Petunia, sentada a su izquierda:

-¿Quieres coger tu plato ya?-le preguntó con tono de hastiada.

-Claro, perdona-asintió rápidamente.

-Realmente te noto algo raro hoy-le comentó ella-Distraído… Muy pensativo y muy pendiente de Flaky-terminó casi susurrando.

-Es que Flippy me parece sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso, sospechoso de qué?

-No lo sé, pero es un tipo raro.

-Si Cuddles y tú sois lo que mide la "normalidad", creeré que eso es un cumplido-le replicó con sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa-se molestó él, fastidiado en el fondo de no haber podido hacer que nadie compartiera sus sospechas, mientras los últimos platos desfilaban de mano en mano hasta el final de la mesa.

-Si te molesta que Flaky se lleve tan bien con otro chico…-puso especial énfasis en estas palabras, que quedaron en el aire mientras se comía el primer bocado de su trozo del pastel-¡Um! Hoy se ha superado.

-No me importa lo que Flaky haga con "otros chicos", pero sí con ese Flippy en concreto. No sé cómo no sentís que tiene algo…Acaba de llegar y la empujáis a sus brazos sólo porque os parece guapo.

-Toothy, en primer lugar-le respondió Petunia mientras seguía engullendo con delicia la tarta-No es que Flippy sea guapo, es que está tremendo, como un cañón. En segundo lugar, Splendid dice que es de confianza y Splendid nunca se equivoca. Y para terminar, creo que está claro que te molesta que, finalmente, Flaky se halla mostrado receptiva para con alguien y que no seas tú. Es lo que se suele llamar estar celoso.

-Nunca he tenido ese interés por ella, ¿por qué iba a sentir celos?

-Eso no es lo que nos ha contado Cuddles.

-…Soy un chico, estoy en la edad-contraatacó Toothy, recordando las palabras de su amigo rubio-Y Flaky forma parte del grupo de chicas con el que tengo contacto diario. No es raro que, si alguna vez no he podido evitar fijarme en alguna, ella haya estado entre este grupo.

-¿O sea, que me das la razón?

-A ti no te doy ni la hora.

-Tarde. Ya tengo tu reloj-remató Petunia aquella conversación, dejando callado a Toothy que, sin encontrar ninguna buena replica, se giró hacia su derecha, ignorándola.

"Flaky está claro que es dulce, inocente, tierna y, a todas luces, guapa y atractiva", pensó, mientras se deleitaba con la deliciosa tarta de la pelirroja "y sí, sabe preparar, entre otras cosas, unos dulces y postres increíbles, pero con todo, nada de eso significa que me tenga que gustar ni que me guste. Lo que me molesta es que admitan tan alegremente a ese tipo en nuestro grupo, así como así. No le conocemos de nada…Podría ser un ladrón o algo peor…Y precisamente ella es tan vulnerable… ¿Por qué los demás son tan inconscientes?

.

.

.

Y es que, para su desconcierto, nadie, absolutamente en ninguno de sus amigos, se había levantado ni la más mínima suspicacia contra el recién llegado. Todos iban a lo suyo, comiendo tarta y bebiendo naranjada, charlando y riendo, como si todo fuera normal. Y Flippy susurrando cosas al oído de Flaky mientras ésta le escuchaba atenta, algo ruborizada como era su costumbre y con su típica risilla, temblorosa y contenida como ella. Él, aunque actuaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, no había dejado de captar la insistente vigilancia a la que era sometido.

"Ese tal…Toothy, parece que va a ser una molestia", comento "ese" en su mente. "No pasa nada", le resplico Flippy, "sólo estará celoso porque he logrado en un día más que él en…en todo el tiempo que lleve pensando en esta pelirroja". "Ya. Puede ser…" asintió el otro, "y hablando de ello…cada vez más veo su parecido con Funny". "¡Te dije que no volvieras a pronunciar su nombre!" le replicó, en un interno estallido de rabia: "Ella para mí no es ni será lo que Funny, ¡no habrá otra Funny!, ¡no se repetirá lo de Funny!". "Claro, lo que tú digas", se limitó a comentar aquella voz antes de desvanecerse una vez más…y como siempre, de momento.

-Y, bueno-dijo, retomando su pensamiento y la conversación-Al final, cuando los artificieros abrieron aquella sospechosa maleta, pues encontraron…

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Flaky, con claro interés.

-Ropa. Una maleta pérdida sin más-rió-Alarma general y cierre del aeropuerto internacional de Miami durante dos horas por una maleta pérdida con ropa.

-¡Vaya!

-Sí. A mí, como no tenía prisa por ir a ninguna parte, pues no me importó, pero otros muchos estaban muy cabreados.

-¿Viste algo interesante en tu visita a Florida?

-Nada interesante. Me parece que Florida no es más que feas ciudades rodeadas de más y más agua, pantanos por todas partes. Y mucho calor.

-Creía que tenía buenas playas.

-Quizá-concedió-No me gusta mucho la playa, así que no lo sé.

-A mí tampoco mucho, la verdad-asintió también ella.

-Ya lo imaginaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

"Sí, eso, ¿por qué será?", pensó, admitiendo mentalmente: "Quizá porque, si lo que lleva ahora puesto le parece atrevido, no soy capaz de imaginarla llevando un bikini… No, realmente es mejor que ahora mismo no la imagine en bikini…Aunque…" Flippy la evaluó una vez más, aunque era difícil al estar sentada justo a su lado el hacerlo con un mínimo de cuidado y disimulo.

-¿Eh, por qué?-insistió ella en preguntarle.

-No sé, una intuición-contestó él, queriendo cerrar el tema sin más.

-Pues has acertado.

-Sí. Es lo habitual.

-Vaya... Desde luego autoestima no te falta…-comentó Flaky, admirada. La verdad es que se sentía atraída por esa cálida y arrogante voz que reflejaba un espíritu fuerte y decidido, una voz que la rodeaba, la abrazaba y, a diferencia de otras, la hacía sentirse bien, segura, protegida. "Pero", se recordó a sí misma, "no debo precipitarme, debo conocerle mejor antes de decidir cualquier acercamiento serio".

-Claro que no. Es la energía que necesitamos para funcionar. Y yo voy a necesitar mucho combustible este año.

-Sí, claro.

-Por cierto, una cosa que te tengo que decir.

-¿Qué?

-Esta tarta está realmente de muerte-sentenció, haciendo que su interlocutora se ruborizará ligeramente, algo que ya había visto varias veces, pero que no perdía un solo ápice de su encanto.

.

.

.

Finalmente, ante la expectación general y tras dejar el regalo de Petunia –perfume- junto con los demás, que formaban una heterogénea pila irregular a su lado, incluyendo una bufanda, un bolso y una elegante edición de bolsillo de _Emma_ de Jane Austen, Giggles alcanzó el último paquete que le quedaba por abrir: el de Cuddles que, previamente, había sido más que insistente en que el suyo debía verlo después de todos los demás. No sabía exactamente que esperar, con qué podía ir a sorprenderla el rubio, pero en cualquier caso, estaba emocionada, deseosa de sorprenderse.

El chico se frotaba las manos y no podía ocultar cierta anticipada satisfacción mientras su novia desenvolvía el paquete e iba desplegando con cuidado, lenta como solía abrir los regalos, saboreando el momento, el papel dorado que lo envolvía. Ocultaba una pequeña cajita de un oscuro color rojo sangre. Tenía un logotipo que a Giggles le sonaba pero que, en ese momento, no pudo reconocer. Sus dedos sujetaron, por fin, la suave y aterciopelada tapa y la levantaron. Casi todos los presentes se quisieron, curiosos, inclinar y acercar para ver cuál era el tan misterioso presente.

-¡Oh, dios mío!-exclamó la pelirrosa, realmente sorprendida, mientras levantaba, a la vista de todos, una gargantilla de plata con una deslumbrante esmeralda engarzada.

-Increíble-comentó secamente Lammy, acercándose, como Petunia, para admirar de cerca la joya.

-¡Póntela, póntela!-la animó aquella en seguida-A ver cómo te queda.

No tardó en seguir el consejo de su amiga. La pieza, casi como si hubiera sido diseñada a medida, ceñía y se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuello. Se estremeció ligeramente, de emoción, al sentir el frío y suave contacto del metal sobre su piel.

-¿Qué tal me queda?-preguntó tras terminar de colocárselo.

-¡Oh…! ¡Estás fantástica!-la admiró Cuddles.

-¡Sí, es verdad!-asintió Petunia.

-¡Tengo que ir a verme!-y, con una amplia sonrisa, se levantó y salió casi corriendo hacia el baño, arrastrando del brazo, a su paso, a su, en ese momento, especialmente amado rubio.

-La verdad es que ha sido un regalo inauditamente caro-comentó Lammy cuando los dos desaparecieron por la puerta-Me esperaba algo más…sencillo.

-"Barato", querrás decir, ¿no?-le corrigió Petunia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que ha tenido que ir ahorrando para poderle comprar algo así a Giggles?-insistió aquella.

-Meses, por lo menos-apuntó Splendid.

-Atendiendo-intervino Sniffles-al valor actual de la plata en el mercado, que está en alza en los últimos meses, al valor de la paga efectiva que le dan a Cuddles sus padres, así como a los ingresos complementarios que pueda conseguir y, finalmente, a lo cuidadoso que se ha mostrado con los gastos de un tiempo a esta parte…Calculo que, a menos que haya recibido algún montante importante en algún momento, lo que no se puede descartar del todo como imposible, ha debido estar manteniendo una política de austeridad cuánto menos durante…ocho o nueve meses. Sí. Más nueve que ocho meses.

-Un gran esfuerzo, desde luego…-comentó Petunia-No como el de otros, ¿eh?, que no tienen mejor idea para regalar a sus amigas que peluches.

-A Giggles le ha gustado-se defendió Toothy, sintiéndose aludido. Petunia no le había perdonado aún que le regalara también peluches…en sus últimos cinco cumpleaños. Sus otras amigas no tenían los mismos reparos.

-Dejémoslo en que no te ha hecho el feo de tirarlo a la basura delante de ti-le replicó la chica.

-De todas formas-siguió puntualizando su interlocutor-Tampoco es comparable. Yo le he comprado algo de amigo, Cuddles, pues…algo de pareja.

-Entonces, ¿es que tendrás mejor imaginación cuándo tengas novia?

-…-prefiriendo no contestar y, ni siquiera, pensar en ello, por evitar nuevas burlas, Toothy intentó cambiar de tema, más interesado que en intentar avivar un poco la suspicacia de sus amigos que de soportar de nuevo sus pullas-Oye, Flippy-le llamó-Y, entonces…¿Estás de paso por aquí o piensas quedarte?

-Creo que ya te dije que se acababa de instalar-se adelantó Petunia a hablar.

-Y yo creo que puede hablar por sí mismo cuando le preguntan-le replicó Toothy.

-Mi plan es quedarme aquí, posiblemente por mucho, mucho tiempo-el tono de Flippy era lento, calmado, casi con un deje de simpática pulla. Aunque en realidad, al antiguo soldado no le hacía nada de gracia ese tipo que, le era evidente, había notado algo raro en él…Algo de su carácter oculto. Pero no le preocupaba realmente mucho. Si de verdad intuyera de lo que era capaz, lo último que haría sería provocarle. "Eso es verdad", asintió su voz dentro de él, satisfecha de esa idea: "Todos los que nos han visto nuestro rostro real saben que lo único que pueden hacer ante nosotros es temblar de pavor…" "Ese eres tú, no yo", le replicó a su otro yo, pero éste se rió: "¡Lo dices cómo si hubiera alguna diferencia!".

-No creo que un pequeño pueblo sea un lugar adecuado para alguien que ha visto tanto mundo, ¿no?-le siguió abordando Toothy-Yo me aburriría estando en Happy Tree después de Nueva York, Atlanta, Miami…-enumeró las ciudades cuyos nombres había llegado a oír al espiar la conversación de Flippy con Flaky durante la comida-Aquí no ocurren nunca cosas interesantes. Lo más emocionante que vivimos es ir a la fiesta del condado en verano. Un auténtico sopor de existencia. Te lo aseguro.

-Nuestra pequeña ciudad no es tan mala como dices-le replicó, ofendida en su pequeño orgullo patrio, Petunia-Tiene muchas cosas interesantes y divertidas, aunque no sea Nueva York ni Los Angeles-terminó con un tono burlón al referirse a esas dos ciudades-Además, las grandes ciudades, y yo una vez fui a Chicago, están muy sucias. Las calles parecen negras y grasientas, el aire es irrespirable…La suciedad de la ciudad es mucho más repulsiva que la del campo, desde luego.

-Bueno, quizá, pero para las personas que son…-Toothy buscó una forma lo menos ofensiva posible-Más despreocupadas con esas cosas, las ciudades son mejores sitios para vivir.

-Pues-le respondió finalmente Flippy-Quizá no sea normal, pero yo prefiero, precisamente, un lugar tranquilo. Y nada mejor que el pueblo en que nací.

-Ya. Supongo-dio finalmente Toothy, con evidente fastidio, su brazo a torcer. No encontraba ninguna forma para que los demás vieran lo mismo que él, que aquel chico no era de fiar.

-De camino aquí-intervino Nutty, que a todo, seguía repelando ansioso los restos de pastel de la bandeja-He visto que Lumpy estaba poniendo las luces y los adornos navideños en el instituto. Mientras pasaba le he visto estar a punto de caerse un par de veces, al menos. Me parece que a veces es demasiado imprudente.

-¿Sólo a veces?-le preguntó, sarcástica, Lammy-Algún día tendrá un accidente y su suerte no le salvará.

-Bueno, bueno-le cortó Petunia-Tampoco hay que anticipar nada.

-Ni negar lo evidente-se mantuvo Lammy en su opinión.

-Es verdad-comentó Lifty, que hasta entonces se había quedado al margen, como solía, cuchicheando con su gemelo-Lumpy no tiene cuidado con nada. Es el típico tío que se mete en la bañera y deja la radio encendida justo en el borde.

-O que se pone a manipular el cableado eléctrico del instituto sin cortar la luz ni ponerse guantes-corroboró su hermano, Shifty-O es un inconsciente o un temerario… Conociéndole, voto por lo primero-añadió.

-No está bien hablar así de los que no están para defenderse-les censuró Sniffles.

-Pero es verdad lo que dicen-intervino Lammy-Lumpy es un total incompetente, un claro caso de discapacidad mental a la que, por alguna extraña y deformada visión de lo que es la caridad, el ayuntamiento nos obliga a soportar, a falta de otro lugar en que meterlo, como conserje del instituto. Quizá sea un tipo majo, que siempre actúa con buena intención y que quiere resultar agradable a todos pero también es un peligro y una amenaza. Espero que algún día no tengamos que lamentar la compasión que le tenemos.

-El cargo de conserje se le tendría que haber dado a Handy, eso es verdad-dijo Petunia-Claro que a él le va mejor con el taller.

-Y ahora que lo dices-saltó Toothy-¿Por qué no ha venido Handy?

-Me dijo que no podía venir, que tendría trabajo-le respondió Petunia-¿Qué dijo que tenía que hacer?...No me acuerdo.

-Esto…A mí está mañana-empezó a decir Flaky, entrecortándose al hablar y concentrándose en mirar las migajas de su plato y el contorno de la pequeña cuchara sobre el mismo, sintiendo como una losa como los demás le prestaban atención-Lumpy me dijo que lo de poner las luces en el instituto en principio era cosa de Handy, pero que no le han visto desde ayer por la mañana y que ya le enviaron por eso anoche a comprar los adornos.

-¡Qué raro!-se extrañó Petunia-Handy es muy responsable. Eso no es propio de él. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-No anticipemos nada-le cortó Lammy-Seguramente tendrá alguna buena razón para faltar a esos compromisos.

"Lo cierto es que sí", pensó Flippy, "tiene la mejor excusa del mundo".

.

.

.

Giggles acarició la pulida superficie de la plateada gargantilla mientras se contemplaba, sonriente, en el espejo del baño. Realmente se sentía pletórica, embriaga de alegría. No se había esperado, ni en sus mejores expectativas, un regalo de tal calibre. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tenido que ahorrar Cuddles para comprarlo? Eso era "compromiso". Y le hacía sentirse…Suspiró… "Enamorada", pensó.

-¿Qué?-la abrazó el rubio por detrás, mirando también el reflejo de su novia en el espejo-¿He acertado o no, caramelito?

-Desde luego que sí.

-Ya te dije que ésta vez era algo especialmente…"grande".

-Sí...-se giró y se volvió hacia él-¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Esta noche te puedes quedar-le besó-a dormir-y otra vez-conmigo…

-¿Tus padres no estarán?

-No. Volverán mañana…

-¡Oh!...-pensando en lo que podrían hacer, temió estar dando demasiado por sentado, demasiada rienda suelta a su fantasía y a su deseo-Una idea fantástica.

-¿Por qué te quedarás, verdad?

-Eso ni tienes que preguntarlo…-se besaron nuevamente.

-Y he pensado también que mañana por la tarde, después de clase…

-Esto-le cortó él-Mañana después de clase he quedado con Toothy. Vamos a jugar al monopoly.

-Ah…

-Aunque, sí quieres, puedo, bueno, decirle que quedemos otro día. Sin problemas.

-¡Hombre, no!-le respondió ella-Si habíais quedado en echar una partida…

-Pero no hay problema, realmente. Quedamos en mi casa. Vienes a jugar con nosotros, y después de jugar, nos quedamos un rato a solas nosotros. Si tú quieres, claro.

-Bueno…Está bien.

-Toothy está últimamente muy pesado, ¿sabes? Siempre se queja de que no le hago caso, como si no tuviera otros amigos con los que pasar la tarde.

-Ya. A Toothy le faltaría, si eso, una novia.

-Puede. Pero no te molestes en decírselo.

-Y, hablando un poco en serio: ¿es cierto lo de que le gusta Flaky?

-Bueno…Me dijo que le había llamado un "poco" la atención. Pero ella y Petunia. En realidad no creo que le atraiga ninguna de ellas en serio. Y menos mal, porque nuestra pequeña y tímida pelirroja ya ha encontrado a su paladín, ¿no?

-No diría tanto, pero sí que se la veía muy interesada, muy cómoda y bien en compañía de ese tal Flippy…Lo que me ha resultado sorprendente, por muy buen tipo que parezca. Pero ya el mismo hecho de que haya querido, a su manera, tomar la iniciativa, me resultó chocante, así que…Bueno. Si a ella le gusta, por mí, fantástico.

-Majo si parece...Aunque no sea muy animado en la conversación.

-Bueno, eso no será un defecto para Flaky-dijo ella y los rieron.

-No. Supongo que no.

-Ya se ha hecho muy tarde-miró el reloj-¿Y si despido a nuestros amigos con unas amables palabras y nos quedamos tú y yo solitos?

-Por mí, perfecto.

.

.

.

-Bueno…-Flaky miraba sus pies al cruzar el nevado jardín de Giggles al lado de Flippy-¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

-A mi casa-le respondió en seguida él-Tengo todavía mucho trabajo y trastos de los que deshacerme. También arreglar los pocos muebles aprovechables que hay.

-Oh.

-Bueno. ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió Flippy. Lo cierto es que al final se alegraba de haber ido a aquella fiesta…Aquella pelirroja prometía. Pero aquel día todavía no podía dedicar tiempo al placer.

Flaky, ya en la calle, dudó por un momento entre la idea de llamarle, aunque no sabía muy bien por y para qué, y la de dejarle ir…Lo cierto es que se encontraba muy bien, muy a gusto en su compañía. Incluso pensó en ofrecerle ayudarle en todo el trabajo que tenía arreglando su casa. Pero le parecía impropio, inadecuado, temió que, por alguna razón, se ofendiera por ello. "Bueno", se dijo", "de todas formas tengo que estudiar para el examen".

-Oye, Flaky-le abordó de repente Toothy, mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta a su casa, pensando ya en todo lo que tenía que repasar-¿Vas a casa, puedo acompañarte?

-…Bueno, supongo-le contestó, extrañada de tal petición, sin dejar de andar.

-¿Sabes? Hoy tu tarta ha estado especialmente buena.

-Gracias-asintió, un tanto ruborizada-Por lo visto eso es lo que le parece a todos. Nutty y Petunia también me lo han comentado. Y mi hermano.

-Es que es verdad.

-Ya…

-Esto…-lo cierto es que Toothy no sabía muy bien qué quería…Salvo hablar con ella para ver si podía alejarla de Flippy… "Sólo para que no esté con ese tipo tan sospechoso" se repitió a sí mismo-¿Qué tal llevas lo de física?

-Bien.

-La verdad…-buscaba como romper el hielo, como acercarse a ella…-No te he llegado a decir nada, pero hoy estás muy bien.

-Gracias-asintió ella, más roja incluso de lo que era normal.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro.

-¿Qué te parece el tal Flippy?

-…-tardó en contestar-No sé. Simpático. Agradable.

-Ya. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

-¿Sospechoso, de qué?

-No estoy seguro, pero sí de que oculta algo. Eso lo sé.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Algo malo.

-No lo creo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Perdona?

-Lo siento-se disculpó Toothy al notar que en la voz de ella había tanto enfado como pudor ante lo íntimo de aquella pregunta-Pero…Sospecho que tiene algo detrás. No creo que debamos juntarnos mucho con él. Ninguno de nosotros-añadió.

-No veo por qué no. No he visto nada malo en él-se notaba claramente molesta por aquella conversación.

-No sabemos mucho de él.

-Tú tampoco.

-Bueno…Eso sí-admitió Toothy-Pero ante la duda…

-Sólo tú la tienes.

-Sólo te pido que vayas con cuidado.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-le preguntó ella de repente.

-Porque eres mi amiga y, bueno, he visto que él muestra interés en ti…Lo que no es de extrañar.

-¿Interés en mí? ¿Tú crees?-había un deje de emoción en su voz que a Toothy no le gustó para nada.

-Bueno, eso aparentaba-le respondió, no queriendo mentirle sin tener que afirmarlo, lo que a ella podría empujarla más hacía él. Sin embargo, por el rubor y por su mirada, que delataba que ella tenía su mente lejos de allí, estaba claro que le estaba haciendo pensar más que menos en Flippy. Muy mal jugado para él. Tendría que probar otra cosa-Oye… ¿Sabes? Mañana iba a jugar al monopoly con Cuddles y, antes de irme, me ha dicho que Giggles se ha apuntado, así que… ¿Quieres venir a echar unas partidas?

-¿Al monopoly?

-Sí. Por favor.

-Pues no sé…Prefiero quedarme casa. Ya sabes, estudiando. El miércoles llegará pronto.

-Al menos, ¿podrías pensártelo y responderme mañana en clase?

-…-la verdad es que Flaky estaba sorprendida e inesperada ante aquella actitud de Toothy para. ¿A qué venía de repente todo aquello? Sin embargo, tampoco quería ser muy descortés…-Bueno, sí: lo pensaré-accedió al final.

-¡Bien!

.

.

.

La noche era fría y húmeda. El coche, que avanzaba lentamente con las luces apagadas, se apartó de la carretera para detenerse en un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Dos hombres, idénticos el uno al otro, bajaron del mismo, llevando sendas bolsas de deporte y palas, aunque no estaban allí precisamente para hacer ejercicio.

-Bien, vamos-le dijo uno de ellos al otro, que le devolvió un gesto de asentimiento.

Se internaron, con cuidado pero con prisas, entre los árboles, yendo hacía un lugar concreto que conocían muy bien.

-¿Qué has podido pillar?-le preguntó Lifty a Shifty.

-Un crucifijo de plata del dormitorio de los padres de Giggles-le respondió éste-Y ya varías cosas menores, además de cincuenta pavos en efectivo. ¿Y tú?

-Cubiertos de plata de la vajilla buena que guardaban en el comedor.

-Estupendo.

Los dos, satisfechos de su botín, llegaron a un pequeño claro de tierra especialmente cenagosa, cerca de un pequeño lago. Allí, desde hacía tiempo, habían ido con frecuencia a dejar enterrados, en unas cajas herméticas, el objeto de sus robos, para que se fueran acumulando, a salvo, hasta que se fueran a ir a la universidad.

Una vez que habían llegado al lugar tantas veces excavado, empezaron a desenterrar el cofre para guardar en él sus nuevos tesoros. Todo iba con normalidad hasta que de repente, Lifty se dio cuenta de algo. Observando un montículo cercano se percató de que la tierra estaba removida, como si hubiesen excavado allí también…Pero eso no lo habían hecho ellos.

-¡Eh, Shifty!-llamó, susurrando, a su hermano-¿Te parece qué esa tierra de ahí ha sido trabajada?-se la señaló.

-¿Qué?-su hermano también dejo de cavar y examinó lo que Lifty le decía-Sí-asintió-El contraste es claro. Alguien ha cavado ahí.

-¿Crees que puede saberse lo de nuestro escondite?

-Comprobémoslo.

Y ambos, temerosos de encontrarse sus cofres vacíos, aceleraron sus esfuerzos. Pero el miedo y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas eran vanos. Los cofres seguían como los habían dejado la última vez. Suspiraron ambos, aliviados, y dejaron sus nuevas prendas en el lugar.

-Pero, de todas formas, será mejor que lo traslademos, por desgracia-le comentó Shifty-No podemos fiarnos de que nuestro "excavador" vuelva y tenga más suerte la próxima vez, si es que sabe lo nuestro.

-¿Crees que habrá guardado algo él?-le preguntó, sugerente, Lifty, y tras cruzarse sus miradas supieron ambos lo que iban a hacer.

Sin más dilación, comenzaron a cavar en aquel otro lugar, sedientos de cualquier rastro de un botín del que apoderarse, pero no imaginaron lo que iban a encontrar…

Entre la tierra removida lo primero que surgió fue una mano, una mano humana ensangrentada y cubierta de gusanos.


End file.
